


Cigarettes after sex

by Mah_sr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Gay Character, M/M, Sad, Sad Liam, Sad Zayn Malik, فارسی | Persian
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mah_sr/pseuds/Mah_sr
Summary: همه سیگارهایی که مرهم حقیقت های سمی بودن و سکس های خاموشی ،که خاطرات رو.غده کردن
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 4





	1. "سیگارهای بعد از سکس"

  
**رگ‌های کبود شده‌ و فشرده‌ای که ملافه‌هارو تو مشتش مچاله کرده.**

**تکون‌های شدیدی که از شدتش، مغز دستش رو روی جمجمه‌اش گذاشته بود تا توی سونامی غرق نشه.**

**صداها و ناله‌های زنگ زده‌ای که سوهان روح بودن و ناخوناشون رو توی گوشت متعفن شده قلب فرو می‌کردن.**

**گرمای تهوع آوری که خورشید رو ذوب می‌کرد و چرک و کثافت به خوردت می‌داد.**

**لمس‌های نامردی که خیانت کردن و از پشت خنجر زدن به تمام بود و نبود ها.**

**سکون سردی که انتظارش کشیده می‌شد و**   
**بالاخره نفسِ اجباری‌ای که بلند شد.**

**و سیگار داغی که قرمزتر از چشم‌های صاحبش**   
**بود،**   
**سوخت و سوزوند تمام قاصدک‌های معلق رو.**

  
دیگه هیچی مثل قبل نمیشه.  
مگه نه؟


	2. کبودی و اولین سیگارها

کبودی.  
کبودی.  
اه.  
همه جا کبودی. چرا انقدر ترکیب این بنفش و آبی منفور بود؟!  
هوا کبود بود. نفس کبود بود. گردنش کبود بود.   
چند وقت بود کبودی شده بود رنگ ثابت زندگیش؟!  
انقدر مشت خورده بود از این‌ور و اونور که به جز کبودی رنگ دیگه‌ای رو تشخیص نمی‌داد.

کبودی‌رو قورت داده بود و حالا قلبشم بنفش و آبی تیره‌ منفور بود.  
سفیدارو خیلی وقت پیش سر بریده بود.  
رگ‌های کبودش اینو داد می‌زدن. ملافه‌های خاکستریش داد می‌زدن.

چرا همش صدای داد می‌اومد؟  
محض رضای خدا!   
سرش درد می‌کرد.  
یه پَر سرگردون و معلق بود که تا سقوطش چیزی نمونده بود.  
تا به آتیش کشیده شدن و غرق شدنش کمتر از یه پلک زدن مونده بود.

یه صداهایی داشت می‌اومد.  
انگار داشت تو کویر سیل می‌اومد.  
یا شایدم آهوها داشتن گرگ‌هارو شکار می‌کردن.  
صداهای مزخرفی که همیشه اسید میشدن و رگ‌های مغزشو می‌سوزندن و هیچ وقتم نفهمید که چیَن.

از تکون خوردن ملافه‌ی روش،  
تازه یادش اومد کسی هم کنارشه.  
که انقدر غرق شده بود که سیگار تا آخر سوخته بود و از حس داغی روی نوک انگشتش، روی تخت ولش کرده بود و اگه اون فرد برهنه پرتش نمیکرد روی سرامیک،  
شاید الان همه سوخته بودن و کبودی‌ها محو میشدن.

حتی الان هم که چشمش به پسر بغلیش افتاد،  
تا چشم کار می‌کرد کبودی بود.  
نگاهش رفت روی پاکتی که التماس می‌کرد تا برداشته شه.  
سیگاری که انگشت‌ها حسرتش رو می‌خوردن و نیکوتینی که سلول‌ها فریادش رو می‌زدن.

ملافه‌ی خاکستریِ تیره و خنک، رو جفتشون رو پوشونده بود و باد سردی که از لای پنجره‌ی نیمه باز می‌اومد، دست و بدن جفتشون رو می‌لرزوند.  
هوای یخبندون دسامبر هم حتی باعث نمیشد پنجره بسته شه.

چون هیچکس نمیدونست بی‌هوایی خفش می‌کنه.  
اگه می‌بست، اکسیژن لعنتی تموم میشد و کبودی‌ها برنده میشدن.  
خفه میشد و دیوارا حمله می‌کردن و هستش رو نیست می‌کردن.

دود سیگار تازه روشن شده و به لبِ پایین چسبیده، از لای درز پنجره بیرون میره و بقیش، میرن و ریه‌رو سیاه می‌کنن.  
می‌شینن و از کثافتشون قلب جیغ میزنه.  
چندمی بود؟  
خواست از فرد بغلش بپرسه که دید پشتش بهشه.  
زیر ملافه مچاله شده و فقط موهای قهوه‌ایش بیرونه.

چشم‌های خستش بی‌تفاوت از بدن روبروش گذشت و دست‌هاش فندک مشکی‌رو بی‌هدف روی زمین پرت کرد.  
دیگه بهش نیازی نبود.

"اینجا می‌مونی؟"

برای اولین بار توی این اتاق تاریک، توی این شب سرد، حرفی رد و بدل شد.  
هیچ روح زنده‌ای توی اون اتاق نبود.  
هیچی.

"آره."

صدای پسر بلند شد. هرچند آروم. هرچند خسته.  
اهمیتی نداشت اگه می‌موند یا می‌رفت.  
راستشو بخواید،  
هیچ چیزی هیچ اهمیتی نداشت.

آخرین نقطه‌ی گرم توی اون قطب،  
سیگاری بود که گرفتار فلز سرد کناره‌ی تخت شد و بعدش،  
تمام غنچه‌ها یخ زدن.


	3. سرما و اولین مرهم ها

سرش بالا نمی‌اومد و زل زده بود به پاهاش.  
پاهایی که قدم از قدم برمی‌داشتن به سمت هیچ و خیلی وقت بود که سرنوشتشون محکوم به این هیچِ بی‌نهایت بود.  
دقیق‌تر نگاه کرد.  
کمی دولا شد و هیچ توجهی به صدای کمر خشکش نکرد.  
برف لابه‌لای پارچه‌های کفشش نفوذ کرده بود. کفشی که اصلا مناسب اون هوا نبود. بند‌های سیاهش روی زمین کشیده می‌شد و هر لحظه امکان اینکه زیر پاش گیر کنه و بیوفته بود.

یه قدم دیگه.  
به زور، به اجبار، به فلاکت.  
مغز می‌کشید و قلبِ یخ‌زده، هل می‌داد.   
مغزی که خیلی وقت بود خسته بود و قلبی که زورش به هیچی نمی‌رسید.  
بیزار از این دوراهی‌ها و مشتاق برای سکونِ مرداب مانندِ خودش.

سردی رو روی پوست قرمز و متورم صورتش حس نمی‌کرد. چرا، یه سوزشی بود، یه داغی‌ای بود،  
ولی تشخیص اینکه این حس آشنا چیه،  
از توانش خارج بود.  
از توان فکر خالی و روح بیمارش خارج بود.

یه قدم دیگه.  
باد بی‌رحم به ویرونه‌ها می‌زد و اشک همه‌چیز رو درآورده بود. اشک تمام گنجشک‌های منجمد شده و غنچه‌های توی نطفه مرده.  
دست‌هاش رو داخل جیب کاپشن چرم مشکیش می‌کنه و تمام راه‌ها برای نفوذ سرما به تک‌تک سلول‌های روح و جسمش، بازه.

نور های نئونی سبز و قرمزِ چشمک‌زن و اعصاب خرد کن.   
صدای نزدیک شدن یه موتور و حس یخِ پاشیده شدن قطره های آب تو گودال جمع شده، روی تمام هیکلش.   
مردک پیری که توی پتوی نم‌دار و زبرش مچاله شده و کاسه‌ی خالی روبروش، ظالم بودن دنیا و مردمش رو توی صورتت می‌کوبونه.  
صدای داد و بی‌داد یه زن و به دنبالش بلند شدن گریه یه بچه که تا مغز استخونت رو می‌سوزونه.

یه قدم دیگه.  
رسید.  
در فلزی رو با دست‌های کم‌جونش هل داد و صدای بسته شدنش توی فضای غبار آلود و منحوس روبروش، گم شد.  
حس کمی خوشایندِ گرما به بدن لرزونش برخورد کرد و به ثانیه نکشیده، بوی تهوع آور عرق باعث شد که دلش بخواد بره دستشویی تهوع‌آورتر اینجا و تمام محتویات معده‌ی خالیش رو بالا بیاره.

خیلی وقت بود دلش می‌خواست که بالا بیاره.  
همه‌چیز رو.  
تک‌تک درد‌هایی که جویده بود و حالا تفاله‌هاش توی گلوش گیر کرده بود و راه نفسش رو بسته.  
تمام فکر و خیالایی که هیولای شب‌هاش شده بودن و خواب و آرامش رو از اون کالبد بی‌روح فراری داده بودن.  
ولی نمی‌شد.  
نمی‌تونست.  
خودشو کُشت و بالا نیاورد.   
نتونست بالا بیاره و مرگ هنوزم داره نیشخند می‌زنه.

بدون اینکه سرش رو بالا بیاره، راه روبروش رو از حفظ پیش برد و روی انتهایی ترین چهارپایه چوبی نشست.  
مغز درد هنوز هم اَمونش رو بریده بود.

پسر روبه‌روش زل زد بهش و منتظر موند.   
منتظر موند و بعد از این پا و اون پا کردن‌های فراوون، تصمیم گرفت که به اون‌ور کانتر بره و سفارش‌هارو بگیره.  
چون این مشتری مرموز و ساکتی که چند شب یک‌بار این‌جا می‌اومد، می‌ترسوندتش.

بالاخره سرش بالا میاد.  
برف شروع به باریدن می‌کنه.  
نگاهش می‌گرده و می‌گرده.  
طوفان کاسه‌ی پیرمرد رو به طرف دیگه پرت می‌کنه.  
نیست. نبود.  
پنجره‌ی باز اتاق و پرده‌ی کَنده شده انتظارش رو می‌کشن.  
بلند میشه. با سر پایین بلند میشه و میره تا به بی‌خوابی‌هاش سر بزنه.  
برف قطع شد. بی‌خوابی‌هاش اما،   
نه.


	4. بی خوابی و اولین خاموشی ها

شب‌گردی های بی‌ملاحظه و دردآور و کمی_تنها کمی_ آرامش بخشش، جون رو از تک‌تک سلول‌های دست و پا و مغز و قلب سیاهش گرفته.  
گرمی و توان رو ازش گرفته بود و کوچه هنوزم تاریک و سرد و بی‌رحم بود.  
هنوزم هرشب پسر رو به مسلخ‌گاهش فرا‌ می‌خوند و به زمینِ قربان‌گاهش، رنگ سیاهِ برف رو می‌پاچید.  
دعوتش می‌کرد و به خوابی که خیلی وقت بود توی زندان دست و پا می‌زد، لبخند می‌زد.

می‌دید که خواب خودش رو به در و دیوار می‌کوبه تا صاحب پریشونش رو آروم کنه.  
ولی کوچه و سرما و دلتنگی و روزگار،  
تنها لبخند محوی می‌زدن و   
خواب بغض کنان گوشه سلولش مچاله میشد و هر شب شاهد عذاب و زجر کشیدن پسری بود که خیلی وقت بود ترکش کرده بود.

تمام خیابون‌ها با قدم‌های سبکش آشنا بودن.  
قدم‌های سبک‌تر از برف‌ها و گاهی سنگین‌تر از بغض‌های خونه خراب کنش.  
می‌شناختن و پسرک غمگین،  
سعی می‌کرد که فقط بتونه راه بره و زمین نخوره تا همه دوباره بهش نخندن. تا همه با انگشت نشونش ندن و دوباره سر زانو‌هاش زخمی و خونی نشن.

چشم‌های قرمزش با چراغ چشمک‌زن رقابت می‌کرد و شعله‌های آتیشی که توی چشم‌هاش می‌رقصیدن، هر موجود زنده و مرده‌ای رو می‌سوزوندن.   
داغی شعله‌ها داشت پلک‌هاش رو ذوب می‌کرد.  
چند وقت بود نخوابیده بود؟  
چند روز بود؟ چند هفته بود؟ چند قرن بود؟

داشت با شکنجه آزمایش میشد.  
با زنده موندن و زندگی کردن.  
آزمایشی که انتها نداشت و پایانش، دست هیچکس نبود.  
فقط می‌دید که سایه‌ها حمله می‌کنن و دست‌هاشون رو دور گردنش حلقه می‌کنن.  
که آینده‌رو مه گرفته و تا دو ثانیه بعدش رو حتی نمی‌تونه تصور کنه.  
که فقط غم داره جولان میده.

توی لحظاتش گم شده بود.   
توی اون کوچه‌ی بی‌رحم گم‌شده بود و دنبال دستی بود که نجاتش بده.  
بی‌حرف بیاد و از این منجلاب درش بیاره.

چرخید و چرخید و بالاخره خودش رو توی خونه پرت کرد.  
غمگینِ شرقی،  
توی سیاهی های اتاق خاکستریش حل شد و با خودش فکر کرد که چرا هیچ آرامشی پیدا نمیکنه.

فکر کرد که هنوز هم یه احمقه که منتظره تا برگرده؟  
اگه هیچ‌وقت برنگشت چی؟  
اگه هیچ‌وقت دوباره هیچ‌چیز شبیه قبل نشد چی؟  
به سینش چنگ زد و عضوی که گاه و بی‌گاه به تپش میوفتاد رو لای مشت‌های لرزونش گرفت.  
کمی نگاهش کرد.  
چشم‌هاش تر بود.  
ولی رگ‌های سیاه قلبش، از خشکی مثل کویر شده بودن.

روی پرده‌ی حریر کَنده شده‌ای که روی تخت افتاده بود دراز کشید.  
جنین‌وار خوابید و زانوهاش رو توی بغلش جمع کرد.  
می‌دونست که خوابش رو دزدین و هنوزم دنبال دزدها بود.  
ولی خبر نداشت که کوچه،  
چفت قفل سلول خواب رو انداخت و کلیدش رو به دست باد تا توی دریا دفنش کنه.

خاطرات بیش‌ از حد شفافش، چشم‌هاش رو کور کرده بود و نمی‌ذاشت که اون‌هارو لمس کنه.  
پس به چه آرامشی دل خوش می‌کرد؟  
هوای گرگ و میش اون شب سرد،  
نمایان میشه و سرما حالا توی تمام سلول‌هاش رخنه کرده.  
چشم‌هاش رو می‌بست و صداها و تصویرها و خاطرات با سرعت نور به روحش چنگ می‌زدن.  
هیچ آرامشی پیدا نمی‌کرد.

و امان از این بی‌خوابی.

Insomnia: Zayn


	5. آفتاب گردون و اولین خاطره ها

"زینی؟ کجایی گربه کوچولو؟"

صدای ملایم یه زن بلند شد.   
با لحن شیرین و مخملیش پسرکش رو صدا زد و چند طره‌ی موهای مِش شدش رو که روی صورتش ریخته بودن رو با سر انگشت‌هاش پشت گوشش گذاشت.

"کجایییی؟!"

صدای نرمش رو کشید و بهش ریتم داد.   
با موسیقی گفتش و صدای خنده‌ی نخودی و ریزی که اومد لبخند قشنگی رو روی لبهای نازک و قرمزش آورد.   
دستش رو روی حفاظ چوبی و تازه جلاداده شده راه‌پله‌ی فندقیشون گذاشت و نرم با پاهای با جوراب پوشونده شده، روشون قدم گذاشت و تک‌‌تک پله‌هارو بالا رفت.

صدای ترق‌ ترق ریزی که از قدم گذاشتن روی پله‌ها به وجود اومده بود، توی گوش پخش میشد و بوی پای سیب و دمنوش وانیلی که توی کل خونه پیچیده بود، باعث میشد دل از اون بوی دلنشین ضعف بره.

"این قبول نیست! تو همیشه این بازی‌رو می‌بری!"

لحن مثلا معترض زن، با دیدن جسم کوچیکی که پشت پرده‌ی حریر سبز رنگ قایم شده بود، بلند شد.  
بدن پسر بچه‌ی کوچولویی که روی دو زانوش نشسته بود و مشت‌های کوچیکش رو روی دهنش گذاشته بود تا بیشتر از اون صدای خنده‌های ریزش بلند نشه.  
شلوار بلند آبیش تا زیر پاهاش اومده بود و تیشرت قرمزش بالا رفته بود و پوست سفید کمرش مشخص بود.  
موهای مشکیش روی پیشونیش ریخته بود و باریکه‌های نوری که از پنجره می‌تابید، چشم‌های عسلیش رو روشن‌تر کرده بود و صورت درخشانش رو از هر موقع دیگه‌ای زیباتر.

"واقعا پیدا کردن زین سخته! خدایا!"

مادر پسر کوچولو، دستش رو نمایشی روی پیشونیش گذاشت و به پنجره نزدیک‌تر شد.   
پسرک توی خودش بیشتر جمع شد و پرده بیشتر تکون خورد. 

مادری که پسرک سر به زیر رو غافل‌گیر کرد و توی بغلش گرفت و روی هوا چرخوندتش.  
و جیغ و خنده پسری که از شدت هیجان بالا رفته بود و دست و پاهایی که ناخوآگاه بالا و پایین میشدن.  
صدای بلند قهقهه‌ای که توی اون فضایی چوبی پیچیده بود و انعکاسش، ستاره هارو بیدار می‌کرد.

"دیدی بالاخره پیدات کردم؟!"

مادر با شیطنت می‌پرسه و هنوزم صدای خنده‌هاشون بلنده.  
هنوزم توی صورت جفتشون لبخند و نور هست و گل‌آفتابگردون، هنوز هم روش به سمت این خونست.

"باشه. این دفعه تو بردی ولی هنوزم من بستنیمو می‌خوام!"

تریشا، گونه سفید و تپل زین رو می‌بوسه و همونجور که زین توی بغلش آروم گرفته و دست‌هاش رو دور گردنش حلقه کرده، از پله‌ها پایین میره.  
وارد آشپزخونه میشن و گل‌های نارنجی رنگ روی پرده، با فضای گرم آشپزخونه هماهنگی داره و وقتی تریشا پسر کوچکش رو روی صندلی چوبی میز دو نفره نهارخوری می‌ذاره، صدای ضعیف سوختن چوب‌های توی شومینه توی فضای نقلی خونه در جریان بود.

دست‌هایی که پر از عشق بودن و لب‌هایی که هنرشون لبخند زدن بود.  
نوازش‌های پر از مهری که رد و بدل میشد و آرامش مطلقی که نظیرش توی آسمون هفتم پیدا میشد.

و صدای دیالوگ غمگین فیلم فارست گامپ که از تلوزیون قدیمی توی حال، بدون اینکه کسی بهش توجه کنه، در حال پخش شدن و گفته شدن بود:

چرا منو دوست نداری؟! من آدم باهوشی نیستم اما می‌دونم عشق چیه. می‌فهمم منو دوس نداری.. 


	6. مردِ کلاسیک و اولین حقیقت ها

ساعت زنگ خورد و چشم‌های بیدار لیام، همچنان بی‌تفاوت به سقف خیره موند.  
سقفی که هر دو هفته یک‌بار، شاهد این بی‌خوابی بود و این اضطراب رو از تک‌تک مولکول‌های هوا دریافت می‌کرد.  
که هر دو هفته یک‌بار، موها و قلبش همینقدر آشفته میشدن و دیوار بین گذشته و آینده فرو می‌ریخت.  
روی سر و مغزش خراب میشد و فقط ویرونه باقی می‌ذاشت.  
که می‌دید مرد کلاسیک، خسته بود از این دوراهی‌ هایی که داشت روح و بدنش رو از وسط نصف می‌کرد.

پاهای خنکش رو روی پارکت یخ‌زده اتاق گذاشت و بالا تنه‌‌ش، هنوز هم طبق اون عادت قدیمی برهنه بود.  
نگاهش از زمین دل می‌کنه و بالا میاد. جفت دست‌هاش لابه‌لای موهای بلند میره و گیر می‌کنه. خسته از بی‌خوابی دیشب، پلک‌هاش رو به هم می‌کوبونه و مژه‌هاش به هم گره می‌خورن. نبض شقیقه‌ی راستش کم، ولی بازهم بی‌وقفه داره می‌زنه و داره از تحملش خارج میشه.   
تحمل کردن امروز   
و تا دو هفته‌ی بعد، حداقل کمی تظاهر به آرامش.

میله‌ی فلزی راه‌پله‌‌ها سردی رو به دستش منتقل و در آخر به پایین هدایت کردن.  
قهوه‌جوش مشکی، شروع به کار کرد و خونه‌ی سیاه و سفید مرد، جدیت و خشکی رو روبه‌روت می‌نشوند.  
مبل چرم رسمی و کتابخونه‌ی عظیم کنار دیوار. تکنولوژی پیشرفته‌ی صدا و تصویر و دیوار های لختِ بدون قاب.

حس می‌کرد که ته جاده داره نزدیک و نزدیک‌تر میشه و هر چقدرم که تلاش می‌کرد که به عقب بدوه تا به خونه اولش برگرده، فقط به آخرش می‌رسید و هیولاهای سرد و سیاه و وحشتناک ته جاده، گلوش رو می‌جویدن.

حس می‌کرد که هزارتوی گذشته و آیندش هر لحظه داره پیچیده‌تر میشه و مغزش کم‌کم داره پرچم سفید تسلیم رو بالا میاره تا تکون بده.   
از انتهای این بازی می‌ترسید و آرزو می‌کرد که ای کاش می‌تونست نقطه شروع بازی رو پیدا کنه.  
پیدا کنه و دربه‌در نشه توی این منجلاب حال و آینده و گذشته نحسی که می‌خواست برش گردونه.

ولی هیچ‌وقتی برای جبران نیست.  
زمانل لعنتی هم حتی اگر برمی‌گشت، خاطرات و زخم‌هارو نمیشد پاک کرد.  
میشد؟

کت و شلوار مشکی ماتش رو از توی کاور درآورد و روی تخت پرت کرد.   
بین رگال پر از پیراهن‌های سفید و هم شکل، یکی رو انتخاب کرد و اون هم، به لباس‌های قبلی پیوست.  
کفش‌های برند های مختلف و واکس خورده‌ توی طبقات چیده شده بود و توی این روز اعصاب خرد کن، بی‌حواس یکی رو انتخاب کرد.  
و در آخر کروات مشکی دور گردنش گره خورد و آینه، مرد کامل روبروش رو با افتخار به دنیا نشون داد.   
گره خورد و هیچکس از بیرون ندید که مرد کلاسیک، روحش خفه شد و کبود شد و سیاه شد و سیاه موند.

وارد محل کار شد و فضا و دیزاین کمی آرامش‌بخش‌تر و راحت‌تر از خونه‌ی سنگینش بود.  
اما فقط برای بقیه. برای اون، آسمون بزرگِ خاکستری‌ هم برای نفس کشیدنش کم بود.

صدای محو منشی رو شنید و فهمید دعاهاش برای نیومدن اون، برآورده نشده.  
که میاد.  
که اومده.  
که الان، اینجائه.


	7. نقره داغ و دومین سیگار ها

اولین پک رو به سیگار تازه روشن شده زد.  
نوک سیگار، از سیاهی مطلق به نارنجی و قرمز تبدیل شد و دوباره بعد از مدتی بی‌اعتنایی، دوباره به مشکی برگشت.

پسرک هنوز هم مسخ شب گذشته بود و کم‌کاری مغز و تار دیدن چشم‌هاش رو به پای اون گذاشته بود.  
هنوز هم ریه‌هاش بیشتر از روز‌های دیگه توی طول این دو‌هفته‌ها قفل بودن و اکسیژن با گریه تقلا می‌کرد تا توی خون پژمرده‌ی شرقی، شناور بشه.

هنوز هم محو اون بود و   
هنوز هم گاهی قلبش مظلوم و بی‌صدا، کنج ویرونه‌ها و خرابی‌های روحش، یکی درمیون می‌زد.

معده‌ی خالیش، محتاج ذره‌ای توجه بود و صاحب بی‌رحمش، نگاهش به بیرون پنجره بود.  
اهمیتی نمی‌داد و براش مهم نبود که بدنش رسما خالی کرده و هیچ‌چیزی برای انرژی دادن بهش باقی نمونده.  
که دیگه احساس گرسنگی نمی‌کرد و گمش کرده بود این حس رو.   
که دیگه مستقیما سر همیشه سنگینش، سنگین‌تر از همیشه میشد و حالت تهوع امانش رو می‌برید. و حتی فکر کردن به غذا این حالت تهوعِ حاصل از گشنگی رو چند برابر می‌کرد و به مرز بالا آوردن می‌رسوند.

پنجره ماشین طبق معمول باز بود و سوزِ خشک برف، توی صورتش کوبونده میشد.   
کمربند بسته نشده روی چرمِ کنده شده‌ی صندلی ولو مونده بود و رادیوی خراب، خش‌خش های بی‌معنی و اعصاب خرد کن پخش می‌کرد.

راهش رو به سمت کُندرو اتوبان کج کرد و از دور بدن‌های معلق تو برف رو تشخیص داد.   
یکی ایستاده و یکی نشسته.  
یکی از سرما توی خودش مچاله شده و یکی، مشغول بحث با راننده توی ماشین.

ماشین مشکی رنگ و پر از خوردگیش رو گوشه‌ای پارک کرد و ترجیح داد پیاده به اون سمت بره.  
با دست‌هایی که آویزون مونده بود ادامه داد.  
با رگ‌های یخ‌زده آبی و پوست متورم سرخ.  
و رنگ‌پریده‌گی هایی که زرد بودن و سفید.

ادامه داد و مغز چشم‌هاش رو بسته بود.  
فقط دنبال یه جایی می‌گشت تا بهش تکیه کنه و از خستگی لحظه‌ای نه فقط خواب، بلکه بمیره!  
زین،  
نفهمید که چطور راهش رو به سمت اون پسرها و دخترها کشوند.  
نفهمید چطور پاهاش پیش بردنش و نفهمید که چه حرف‌هایی بین خودش و اونها رد و بدل شد.  
حتی نفهمید که کِی پسر مو بلند با چشم‌های آبی، کنارش روی صندلی ماشین نشست و کِی مقصدشون خونه زین شد.

که کِی تخت زین طلسمِ دوباره شد و کِی ستاره‌ها قطره قطره نقره‌‌ی داغ اشک ریختن.  
که کِی بدن‌ها و ملافه‌ها جابه‌جا شدن و عرق و کثافت و شهوت، یه سوراخ دیگه توی این دیوار پر از حفره ایجاد کرد.

پنجره باز موند و ماه شاهد بود.  
با ستاره‌ها عزا گرفتن و   
خورشید، تنها به مخلوق غبار گرفتش نگاه کرد.

و سیگار‌هایی که روشن شدن و قلب‌هایی که تاریک‌تر شدن.  
اولین پک رو به سیگار تازه روشن شده زد.


	8. خورشید و دومین مرهم ها

دستش رو زیر چونش گذاشت و به زمین خیره موندن ادامه داد.  
بدنش رو به کانتر تکیه داده بود اما صندلی زیادی بلند بود و پاهاش به زمین نمی‌رسید. آویزون مونده بودن و حالا سِر شده بودن و گزگز می‌کردن.  
یخ‌های لیوان آب دست نخورده جلوش،  
داشتن توی اون گرما ذوب می‌شدن و کسی کار به کارشون نداشت‌.

به مچ دستش نگاه کرد و با دیدن هیچ ساعتی، به یاد آورد که هیچ‌وقت نتونست چیز اضافه‌ای روی بدنش داشته باشه.   
چه دست، چه گردن، چه مغز.  
سرتاسر دیوار‌ها رو گشت و در آخر ناکام از پیدا کردن ساعت و فهمیدن زمان، نگاهش به ساعت براق و سوارسکی دختر قرمزپوش کنار دستش افتاد.

بیزار از حتی این حرف زدن‌های کوتاه.  
احساس غده‌ای بدخیم و سرطانی توی حلق و گلو.  
فشار صدهزار نیوتونی روی تک‌تک عصب‌هاش و وَرَم کردن و به نقطه‌ جوش رسیدنشون.  
ترس از حرف زدن و ترس از حرف زدن.  
همین‌قدر سخت، همین‌قدر فاجعه.

دستی رو که لاغرتر از هر موقعی بود و حالا تنها از اون یک پوست نقاشی شده و چندتا رگ باقی مونده بود رو بالا آورد و آروم به شونه دختر زد.  
دختر چشم مشکی با لب‌های سرخ،  
به طرفش برگشت و نگاهش، روی آشفتگی زیباتر از هر آرامشی افتاد.

چشم‌های آرایش کردش، موهای شلخته‌ی پر کلاغی رو دید و چشم‌های بی‌قرار خورشیدی رنگش رو.  
مژه‌های تا به آسمون قد کشیده و ته ریشی که رو به بلندی بود و دور تا دور لب‌های کلفت و بی‌رنگش رو گرفته بود.

زیبای مطلقی که خدا سال‌ها برای خلقت جزبه‌جزئش زمان گذاشت‌.   
به باد گفت تا از زیبایی‌های گل‌های روی زمین براش بگه و به دریا سپرد که بگرده و طرح مرجان‌هارو به یادش بیاره.  
براش بگن و به یادش بیارن که حتی فکر اینکه لحظه‌ای گل‌ها و مرجان‌ها از مخلوق شیرینش زیباتر باشن از فکرش نگذره.

و خورشید،   
سخاوت‌مندانه از وجودش به پسر دمید.  
دریغ از اینکه آتش بی‌رحم شعله‌هاش،  
پسرک رو تا آخر زمان سوزوند.

زمزمه‌ی ریزی که کرد، به گوش دختر نرسید.  
دوباره تکرار کرد و پاهای بی‌حسش رو روی پایه‌های صندلی گذاشت.  
نگاه خیره‌ی دختر رو که دید، بی‌حوصله مچ دستش رو رو‌به‌روی صورت دختر بالا آورد با انگشتش بهش ضربه زد.  
دختر محو شده، به خودش اومد و دست ظریف و سفید و لاک‌خوردش رو به رخ زین کشید.

و زینی که با دیدن ساعت خشک شد.  
ناخود‌آگاه بیشتر توی خودش جمع شد و سرش بیشتر توی گردنش فرو رفت.  
چشم‌هاش ولی، خیره به در موند و قلب بیچاره‌ش، بعد از یک هفته، ضربان رو از سر گرفت.

مردِ کلاسیک وارد شد.  
مرهم وارد شد و درد، بیشتر توی خودش مچاله شد.  
مرهم، راهش رو پیش گرفت و یه صدای بلندِ مخلوط از عشق و غم و ضربان توی سر پسر پر درد شروع به نواختن کرد.

چشم‌های کم سوش، نور گرفتن و مرد رو دنبال کردن. هوای رقیق شده‌ی دورش رو نفس کشید و قطره‌ی اشک خودسر، به گونه‌هاش سقوط کرد.

مرد،   
رفت و ندید که دست‌های خون‌آلودش، خنجر رو دوباره به قلب تیکه‌تیکه‌ی پسر وارد کرد.  
و از دید محو شد.  
و پسر هم.

چشم‌های سیاه و لب‌های سرخ، شاهد بود و حالا داشت پسرک یخ‌زده رو به سمت خونه‌ی بی‌روحش می‌برد.

پسرک یخ‌زده بود و خورشید هنوز هاج و واج بود.


	9. تو' و دومین خاموشی ها'

دختر سرخ‌پوش، از زین بی‌جون بالاخره آدرس رو با بدبختی بیرون کشید و با ماشین کلاسیکش اون رو به خونش رسوند.  
پالتوی مشکیش رو از وقتی که از کلاب بیرون زدن تنش کرد و همون موقعی که سنگینی وزن زین، روی شونه‌هاش بود، کفش‌های پاشنه بلندش رو درآورد و نفهمید که کجای اون کوچه تاریک پرتش کرد.  
روی زمین یخ‌زده قدم می‌زد و پاهاش کاملا بی‌حس شده بودن.   
اما پسرک بی‌حالی که داشت با بیهوشی می‌جنگید و از طرفی دست‌هاش بسته بودن، دختر رو مجاب کرد که اون رو به خونش برسونه.

"خب اون دلیل‌های خودش رو داره."

زین شروع به حرف زدن کرد.  
تلاش برای مجاب کردن روح پژمرده و زخمی خودش و دخترک غریبه‌ای که نگاهش می‌کرد.  
صدای آرومش هم هنوز اون زیبایی قدیمی رو داشت.

"که با من حرف نزنه."

حس می‌کرد الان که روی تختش دراز کشیده و پتو تا روی سینش بالا اومده و پنجره تا آخر باز نیست، حالا که مرهم رو دیده و بیشتر زخمی شده،   
حالا که بعد مدت‌ها کسی کنارشه،  
می‌تونه صحبت کنه.

"ولی اون هیچ اهمیتی به من نمیده،   
نمی‌دونه من چی می‌خوام،  
نمی‌فهمه من چی می‌خوام.  
واسش مهم نیست."

دخترک غریبه، روی تنها صندلی اون خونه نشسته بود و هیچ شباهتی به اوایل شب نداشت.  
شلخته و درمونده نشسته بود و زل زده بود به پشت پسری که خیره مونده بود به دیوار روبروش.

"و من، هیچ‌وقت نخواستم که دلیلش رو بفهمم، چون مغزم نمی‌تونه درکش کنه.  
پس من تنها، از زندگیم یه دروغ ساختم تا از واقعیت‌ها فرار کنم.  
چون می‌دونی،  
اون.. ولش کن."

شرقی غمگین نگفت که تصویر تار و مبهم از مرد مو قهوه‌ای و عضلانی روی دیوارش نقش بست و دید که هنوزم گوشه چشم‌هاش موقع خندیدن چروک میشه.   
دید و زیر لب گفت که اون تویی.  
اون تویی که صداش رو هنوزم توی این همه همهمه تشخیص میدم.  
اون تویی که به خاطرش زخم‌هامو پنهون نمی‌کنم و می‌ذارم که تا لحظه مرگ خونریزی کنن.  
اون تویی که سکوتم رو با بی‌خیالیم اشتباه گرفتی و دیگه خیلی وقته و سراغ این روح و جسم مسموم نیومدی.

غریبه،  
نگران از سکوت ناگهانی فرشته زخمی روبروش، نیم‌خیز شد ولی شنید که زمزمه‌های ریز دوباره از سر گرفته شد.

"من اشتباه می‌کنم که هنوزم منتظرم 'ما' درست بشه؟   
چون این دروغا دارن خفم می‌کنن ولی تنها راه چاره‌ن."

خونه یخی، بعد مدت‌ها کمی گرم شده بود.  
غریبه گرم‌کن هارو روشن کرده بود و بعد از کلی گشتن توی آشپزخونه‌ی مُرده، تونست کمی قهوه درست کنه.

"من منتظر یه آرامش بودم،   
ولی نمی‌دونم چرا طلسم شدم!"

زینی که بعد مدت‌ها زبون خشک‌شدش دوباره شروع حرکت کرد و صحبت کرد.  
غریبه‌ای که اون شب فرشته نجات شد و همچنان غریبه موند.  
و لیامی که هیچ‌وقت نفهمید زین، چه شبهایی رو به انتظار دیدنش مرگ رو سر کشیده.

"اون، تویی لیام.  
تو."

It's You: Zayn


	10. دیدار اول و دومین خاطره ها

کامیک‌های مختلفش نامرتب روی میزش پخش شده بودن و تا روی زمین ادامه پیدا کرده بودن.  
دست‌هاش هنوز از ذغال سیاه بود و کاغذهای کاهی با طرح‌های بی سر و ته و گاها معنی‌دار مشکی‌رو میشد روی دیوار و سقف و زمین و سطل آشغال پیدا کرد.

روی تختش دراز کشیده بود و ساعدش رو روی پیشونیش گذاشته بود.  
پسر پانزده ساله یه دعوای دیگه تو مدرسه داشت و چشم‌هاش از اون گودتر نمی‌تونست باشه.  
مهم نبود که حق با اون بود یا نه.  
مهم، اون کیف پر پول بود و اون کت شلوار اتو کشیده.  
اون موهای ژل زده‌ای که به پسرش جرئت هر کاری رو می‌داد.  
و این مشخص می‌کرد که حق با کی بود.  
با پسرک خشمگینی که نمی‌تونست زورگویی هارو تحمل کنه و ناخوآگاه عصبانیت کنترل تمام بدنش رو در دست می‌گرفت، یا با پسر قلدری که پول نقد توی جیب‌های پدرش می‌تونست مدرسه رو خراب کنه و دوباره از نو بسازه.

و وقتی به خونه رسید،  
هنوز قطره‌های خون دماغ اون پسر روی انگشت‌ها و سوییشرتش بودن و حالا قرمزها، با سیاهی‌های ذغال‌ها مخلوط شده بود.

فضای چوبی اتاقش حالا کمتر قهوه‌ای می‌زد و بیشتر مشکی بود.  
اسپری‌های رنگش گوشه دیوار افتاده بودن و قطره‌ی سرازیر شده از طرح دیروزش توی ذُق می‌زد.  
سرجاش کمی وول خورد و کفش‌هاش رو وسط اتاق پرت کرد و توجهی به صدای ایجاد شده که ناشی از خوردن لنگه کفش با چراغ خوابش بود، نکرد.

خسته از اتفاقات مدرسه و غرغر‌های فراوونی که انتظارش رو می‌کشیدن چشم‌هاش رو بست تا خودش رو به خواب بزنه.  
عصبانیتش حالا خوابیده بود و درد استخون‌های روی دستش شروع شده بود.

صدای نزدیک شدن قدم‌ها روی راه‌پله‌ی چوبی رو شنید و تصمیم گرفت رو به دیوار بچرخه.  
تصویر گرفتن دستگیره در توسط مادرش توی سرش مجسم شد اما با شنیدن زنگ در، دستگیره رها شد و زین، نفس راحتی کشید.

صدای حرف‌ها از طبقه‌ی پایین به بالا نمیومد و پسرک کنجکاو پرده رو از پنجره کنار زد و سعی کرد به ارتفاع کمی که تا زمین داشت نگاه کنه.  
دم در، جایی که یک مرد با کت و شلوار ایستاده بود و با مادرش صحبت می‌کرد.  
کمی چشم‌های کنجکاوش چرخید و در آخر روی فورد مشکی ماتی که دم در پارک شده بود، خشک شد.

لیامِ خسته و کلافه، پلک‌هاش رو محکم به هم کوبید و دوباره بازشون کرد.  
کمرش گرفته بود و پاهاش گز گز می‌کرد.  
هوای توی ماشین براش خفه‌کننده بود و هر لحظه ممکن بود بالا بیاره.  
از ماشین پیاده شد.  
کمی این پا و اون پا کرد.  
سرش رو بالا آورد.

زینِ کنجکاو، همچنان خیره به ماشین بود تا وقتی که دید یه پسر از ماشین پیاده شد.  
کمی این پا و اون پا کرد و سرش رو بالا آورد.  
هر دو خیره بهم.  
توی اون لحظه،  
زین توی فکر پسر پولدار و ماشینش.  
لیام توی فکر زیبایی اعصاب خرد کن پسر روبروش.

و چند سال بعد،  
زین توی فکر حسرت‌ها و ای‌کاش ها.  
و لیام هم.


	11. پائیز و دومین حقیقت ها

لب‌هاش رو محکم لای دندون‌هاش کشید و پیرهن مشکیش توی دستش مچاله شد.  
موهای کمی بلندش توی چشم‌هاش رفته بود و لابه‌لای مژه‌هاش قاطی شده بود.  
قلب بیچارش محکم می‌کوبید و صدای حرکت خون توی رگ‌هاش توی لاله‌ی گوشش می‌پیچید.  
در مطب مجلل رو باز کرد.

زود رسیده بود و توی اتاقش نشسته بود.  
صندلی چرخون بی‌هدف می‌چرخید و مرد روش، متوجه نمی‌شد.  
متوجه تکون‌ها نمی‌شد چون توی فکر‌هاش غرق شده بود و با چرخش فقط داشت بیشتر فرو‌ می‌رفت.  
پیرهن سفیدش از شلوارش بیرون زده بود و لیوان ویسکی ایرلندی، هنوزم روی میز بود.  
هر چی که بود،  
نفس نبود‌.  
در اتاقش باز شد.

خورشید کم‌جون زمستونی به اتاق لیمویی رنگ می‌تابید و شیپوری‌های زرد رنگ، محو آفتاب‌گردون‌های توی تابلو بودن.  
پائیز زرد و قرمز دست‌های زین، بی‌تاب نگاه نارنجی و قهوه‌ای لیام بودن و قلب‌ها کمی تند‌تر می‌تپید.  
آفتاب مشرقی سوزناک بود و خورشیدِ مغربی،  
پر از چاله‌های عمیق.

وارد اتاق میشه و چشم‌هاش، خونه‌رو پیدا می‌کنن.  
ریه‌هاش نفس‌رو، و قلبش تپش‌رو.  
هنوزم مرد کلاسیکش برای همه از پشت میزش بلند میشد و خیالات زین بهش تحمیل می‌کرد که این فقط برای اونه که اتفاق میوفته.  
روی کاناپه با کلی کوسن‌های رنگی می‌شینه.  
نگاهش از اون اول تکون نخورد.  
خیره موند و دلتنگی و دلخوری و دل‌شکستگی امانش رو برید.

هنوز هم همون زین شلخته بود و هنوز هم همو کامل می‌کردن.  
هنوز هم لیام دلش نقطه‌ی اول داستان رو می‌خواست و هنوز هم ای‌کاش‌ها طناب دارش بودن.  
نمی‌تونست تصمیم بگیره که سر جاش بشینه یا روبروی کاناپه زین.   
و در آخر سرجاش روی صندلیش موند.

"سلام."

لیام بود که شروع کرد.   
زین هنوز هم توی خودش پژمرده بود و فرشته‌ها دورش رو گرفته بودن تا بیشتر از اون خراش برنداره.

"زین؟ وضعیت غدا خوردنت چجوریه؟"

اینجا بود که لیام باید تاریخ و خاطرات رو فراموش می‌کرد و تنها، روان‌پزشک زین می‌موند.  
فارغ از تمام بلاها و اتفاقاتی که جغد شوم زندگی جفتشون بودن.

"تقریبا هیچی. فقط اونقدری که حس می‌کنم الانه که غش کنم. راستش گشنم نمیشه. حسش نمی‌کنم."

و زین هم.  
گذشتن از گذشته و اهمیت دادن به اینی که الان بود.

لیام نگاهش به آزمایش های روبروش بود.  
کم‌خونی و کمبود پتاسیم و هر چیزی که نیاز بود.  
نگاه کردن به ام‌آر‌آی و بالا رفتن درصد پوکی استخوان. نگاه کردن به نوار قلب و دیدن ریتم غیر طبیعی قلب.

"از غذا خوردن خوشم نمیاد. و وقتی نمی‌خورم مستقیم دردش میره تو مغزم. انگار که هیچ معده‌ای ندارم."

زین از وسواس‌هاش راجع به هیکلش نگفت. ترسش از اضافه وزن رو نگفت و نمی‌خواست بگه. با اینکه لیام راجع به اون شب‌های شومش می‌دونست.

"آنورکسیا یا بی‌اشتهایی عصبی. علائم این رو نشون میده و واقعا نمیشه اینجوری ادامه داد."

و لیام بهتر از همه می‌دونست که باید روش‌های درمان با خانواده‌ای که وجود نداره و درمان فردی رو که خودش بیشتر از همه اون فرد رو از بین برده بود، باید کنار بذاره.  
و چقدر معده‌ی داغون زین باید اسیر این شیمیایی های مسموم می‌شد.

تقریبا آخرای دلدادگی چشم‌های زین بود و اون‌ها بیشتر از هر موقع دیگه‌ای، از نگاه کردن زیاد دلتنگ‌تر می‌شدن.  
سر لیامی که بالا اومد و زار زدن برای پسر شکسته روبروش.

ملاقات آخر تا پنهانی دید زدن هفته بعد و آشکارا دل‌دادن تا دو هفته بعد.


	12. قصه و سومین سیگارها

قصه از اونجایی شروع شد که پری،   
هیچ‌وقت به ساحل نرسید.  
اشکهاش توی طوفان‌ها و گردبادهای دریا رو هیچ‌کس ندید و زخم‌هاش از طناب‌های جامونده روی تنش یادگاری همیشگیش شد.  
تلاش‌هاش برای رسیدن به معشوقه‌ی خوش‌خیالِ ساحلیش به اندازه‌ی آرزوهاش بزرگ بودن و امیدش برای جا گرفتن گل‌ها لای موهاش، وصف نشدنی.

پری،  
هیچ‌وقت ساحل رو پیدا نکرد.  
ولی سال‌ها بعد، وقتی که تن ظریفش روی آب معلق مونده بود، یکی از دور فریاد زنان نزدیکش شد و چشم‌های بستش، بالاخره گل سرخ خشک‌شده روی سنگ رو دید.

قصه‌ی زین و آشفتگی‌هاش،  
بی‌قراری‌ها و به ساحل نرسیدناش،  
امشب سنگینی کرده بود و حتی بی‌ملاحظگی‌هاش با پسر کناریش، حواس لعنتیش رو لحظه‌ای پرت نکرده بود.  
حرص و غده‌هاشو آروم نکرده بود و رگ روی گردنش از همیشه محکمتر می‌‌کوبید.  
سرمای اوایل بهار و سوزش یک طرف، داغی روی پیشونی زین یک طرف.

سیگار سوخت و سوخت و سیاه کرد ریه و مغزهاشون رو و   
زبون باز شد برای شکایت.  
تَن برهنه‌ی اروم گرفته‌ی کناری   
و پوست سرد و لطیف و رنگ‌گرفته‌ی زینی که دلش شکایت می‌خواست.

"باید قیافه‌ی بی‌تفاوتشو ببینی!"

ملافه‌ی خاکستری، دور کمرش شل و ول بسته میشه و دنباله‌ش روی زمین کشیده میشه.  
ساعت خواب مونده‌ی روی دیوار،  
همچنان خوابه.

"دو هفته یک‌بار کمه.  
به‌ خدا کمه."

التماس صدای گرفتش، پسر روی تخت دراز کشیده‌رو مجاب می‌کنه تا برگرده و به آشفته‌ی توی هوا معلق مونده‌ی برهنه رو نگاه کنه.

"منه احمقِ احمقِ احمق.  
مگه نمیدونم چیکارا کرده؟ مگه نمی‌دونم کابوس‌هامه؟ مگه منو نکشت؟"

گیج و گنگ ادامه داد.  
بی سر و ته مثل زندگیش و پر از ضد و نقیض مثل لبای سرد و سیگار داغش.

"هر دو هفته یه بار میرم و مثل احمق‌ها غرقش میشم و حتی حرف‌هاش رو نمی‌فهمم چون دارم به صدای لعنتیش گوش میدم و اون برام ژست دکترای لعنتی‌تر رو می‌گیره!  
ولی دو هفته یه بار کمه!"

وسط اتاق، روی سرامیکا می‌شینه.  
سردی سنگ نفسش رو بند میاره و فکرش یه جای دیگس.  
فکری که مسلما اینجا نیست و حواسی که خیلی وقته از نفس کشیدن هم حتی پرته.  
تُن صداش داره کم و کمتر میشه.

"برای همینه که اون وسطا، وقتی دیگه قلبم سوخته‌ی سوخته میشه،   
وقتی که توهم‌هام شدت می‌گیرن و همینجا، روی همین تخت لمسش می‌کنم،   
وقتی که از نوک انگشت‌های پام تا فرق سرم سّر میشه و چشم‌هام خشکه خشک میشه،  
میرم کلاب تا از دور ببینمش."

نفهمید سیگارش کی تموم شد.  
نفهمید چرا امشب انقدر حرف زد.  
نفهمید توجیه کردن خودش هیچ تاثیری نداره.  
نفهمید صداش اونقدر توی اون اتاق بی‌آینه چرخید وچرخید تا آخر سر گم و گور شد.  
نفهمید اون شب خواب برای یک شب خودش رو از زندان آزاد کرد و به پسرک بیچارش رسوند.  
نفهمید روی زمین خوابش برد و دیوارها تا صبح اشک ریختن.

"من ساحل رو دیدم.  
گرمای شن رو شنیدم و بوی ماسه‌هارو لمس کردم.  
چی شد که من تو دریا غرق شدم؟  
اه.   
هیچ‌وقت به ساحل نرسیدم."


	13. خستگی و سومین مرهم ها

داستانِ بی‌پایان این دلدادگی مسموم.  
پر از خنجرها و چاقو‌هایی که از پشت سنگینی می‌کرد اما باز هم سینه‌خیز خودش رو جلو می‌کشید.  
جلو می‌کشید و اینبار شکارچی، از جلو روح و چشمش رو هدف می‌گرفت.  
و کسی از دور اشک‌های روون شکارچی‌رو که برای شکار عزیزش می‌ریخت، نمی‌دید.

شیشه‌ی مات مشکی رنگ عطرش رو برداشت و قطره‌های تلخ اون روی پوست گردن و مچ مرد برنزه نشست.   
قطره‌ها هنوز رو هوا شناور بودن و پیرهن سورمه‌ای رنگ، جذب عضله‌های برجسته شده بود.   
کتونی‌های اسپرتش با آستین‌های بالا زدش هم‌خونی داشت و موهای آشفته‌ای که روی پیشونیش جا خوش کرده بود، با ماشین قرمز رنگی که توی پارکینگ پارک شده بود.

بی‌توجه و بی‌حس به صدای بلند زنگ تلفن که توی خونه می‌پیچید و پیغام بعدش که شامل لودگی‌های دوست قدیمیش راجع به دختر و پسرهای هاتی که اون‌جا تنها نشسته بودن بود، کلید هارو توی جیب شلوارش سُر داد و خونه‌ی مشکیش، توی تاریکی غرق شد‌.

باد خنکی که از پنجره میومد نشون می‌داد که بهار هنوز هم هست و گرماش شروع نشده. که اون سوز کشنده‌ی زمستون تموم شده و حالا کمی طبیعت با حال کائنات مدارا می‌کنه.  
رادیو، صدای غم‌انگیز لانا رو پخش می‌کرد و بهشت رو روی زمین مجسم کرده بود.   
لبخند، خیلی وقت بود روی لب‌های لیام ننشسته بود.  
چشم‌هاش، خیلی وقت بود چین نخورده و بود حال دنیا بد بود.  
روحش، خیلی وقت بود که رو به خاموشی می‌رفت و سرش، از دست افکارش آخر سر یک گلوله توی خودش خالی کرد.

بی‌خبر از همه‌جا، پاش رو توی کلاب می‌ذاره.  
فضا هنوز اونقدر شلوع نشده بود اما می‌تونست جمع دوست‌هاش رو روی کاناپه ببینه.  
با سر پایین قدم‌هاش رو به اون سمت برد و جسم و روح سبکش، متوجه نگاه‌های سنگین نشدن.

و شبی که لیام فکر می‌کرد که دیگه یک شب می‌تونه از همه‌چیز آزاد بشه و برای چند ساعت زندگی لعنتیش رو فراموش کنه، اما وقتی که به خودش اومد دید که هنوز هم سایه‌ها یقه‌ش رو گرفتن و هنوز هم تیرِش به سمت شکارش میده بدون اینکه خودش بخواد، شروع شد.

اینارو وقتی فهمید که دید صداهارو هنوز هم واضح نمی‌شنوه چون تپش شقیقه‌ی راستش اون فضارو روی سرش گذاشته بود.  
وقتی فهمید که دید همه دارن قهقهه می‌زنن و اون فقط برای تظاهر به یه لبخند مصنوعی بسنده کرده.

وقتی فهمید که دید اونقدر ها هم توی وهم و رویا نیست.  
که چشم‌های طلایی مثل خورشید بهش زل زدن و قطره‌قطره دارن ذوبش می‌کنن.  
که مژه‌هاش به همون بلندیه و پوستش، به همون رنگ‌پریدگی.  
که خورشید میره و پشت دختر سیاه‌پوش قایم میشه و دست‌هاش لباس دختر رو مچاله می‌کنه.

کمی دولا میشه و لیوان ویسکیش رو روی میز میذاره و مغزش دستور شک کردن رو به تمام اعضا ارسال می‌کنه.   
چشم‌هاش گشاد میشن و قلبش، تنها نگاه می‌کنه.  
از جاش بلند میشه و توجهی به صدا کردن دوست‌هاش نمی‌کنه.  
کف دست‌های عرق کردش رو روی شلوارش می‌کشه و پاهاش بی‌اراده به سمت خورشید خجالت‌زده قدم برمی‌دارن.

و لیام می‌بینه که زین، توی گوشه‌ای ترین کنج سالن قایم شده و حالا در حال فرار کردن با دختر سیاه‌پوش بود.  
می‌بینه و می‌فهمه که هیچ‌وقت هیچ‌چیز قرار نیست درست بشه.  
که خستگی حالا شکارچی رو شکار کرد و وادار به زانو زدنش کرد.

"زین؟"


	14. انگشت ها و سومین خاموشی ها

بارون میومد.  
انعکاس خیسی قطره‌ها پیچیده شده بود لای شکوفه‌های سفید رنگ سیب باغچه‌ی کوچیک ته کوچه و حالا خاکش هم نم‌دار شده بود.  
خاک باغچه و حالا زمین خیس شده بود و بوش توی اون کوچه بلند شده بود.   
شب‌بوی خشک شده خاموش بود و هیچ نشونی از خودش نمی‌داد.   
بی‌رمق توی گلدون خوابیده بود و هنوز هم از اون کوچه نفرت داشت.  
بارون هنوز بود.  
سنگین‌تر شده بود و حالا قطره‌ها با سرعت بیشتری سقوط می‌کردن و صدای فریادشون موقع برخورد با زمین خیلی دقیق میومد.   
نور تک‌چراغ سفیدی که اون فضارو روشن کرده بود، از ماه خفته اون شب براق‌تر بود و ماه، ستاره‌هاش رو زیر پناه‌گاه سایه برده بود تا خیس نشن.

زین محکم‌تر دست دختر رو می‌گیره و سریعتر دنبال راه خروج می‌گرده. قدم‌هاش پریشون بودن و چشم‌های کمی مرطوبش، خیره شدن به فلش چشمک زنی که راه خروجی فرعی رو نشون می‌داد.  
دستش لحظه‌ای دست‌های دختری که چندوقت بود کمی کنارش بود رو ول نکرد و در رو با یک دست هول داد و باز کرد.

بارون بهاری بی‌وقفه می‌بارید و جوی کنار کوچه سر ریز شده بود.   
رعد و برق اول خودش رو توی آسمون نمایان کرد و بعدش، صدای بلندش توی فضا پیچید.  
پیچید و به محض اینکه زین پاش رو از در بیرون گذاشت، موهای مشکیش خیس به پیشونیش چسبید و لباس آستین بلند نازکش به پوست رنگ‌پریدش.

آب از روی پیشونیش راه گرفت تا تار و پود گره‌خورده مژه‌هاش و گونه‌های فرو رفتش یک‌بار دیگه شاهد روون بودن آب از روی خودشون بودن و گوش‌ها و مغزش، در این حین مشغول نادیده گرفتن صدای آشنایی که از اون اول به دنبالشون بود و زیادی به رویاهای زین شباهت داشت، بود.

"زین با توئم. میگم صبر کن."

حالا لیام هم زیر بارون بود.  
لیامی که هنوز متعجب بود از دیدن پسر خورشیدی وسط اون سیاه‌چاله‌ای که فکر می‌کرد تنهائه.  
لیامی که حالا نزدیک شده بود و با دو قدم بلند خودش رو به لباس نازک و خیس زین رسوند و مجبور به ایستادنش کرد.

زین ایستاد و به دنبالش دختر هم.  
زین برنگشت اما دختر دستش رو رها کرد تا خودش رو از اون دو نفری که داستانشون رو حالا بهتر از هر کسی می‌دونست فاصله بده.

"زین وایسا صحبت کنیم."

لیام نالید.  
شب‌بو حتی متنفر تر شد از این کوچه.  
بارون اما بی خجالت بارید.

"داغونم و می‌خوامت."

نباید می‌گفت. ولی بارون سپرش رو شکسته بود.

"اولین باری که هم رو دیدیم یادته؟  
دیدمت و عاشقت شدم."

گونه‌ها حالا از درک اینکه این‌ قطره‌ها بارونن یا اشک، عاجز شده بودن.  
پسر خورشیدی امشب می‌خواست فقط بسوزه و بسوزونه.  
هم خودش‌رو.  
هم لیامی که فقط دلش می‌خواست روی اون زمین خیس زانو بزنه و خودش رو تموم کنه‌رو.  
و هم دخترکی که به دیوار تکیه داده بود و دلش برای پسرکش می‌سوخت رو.

"اگه بدونی چقدر بهت نیاز داشتما!  
که چقدر امیدوار بودم توی اون جهنم بیای و من ببینمت. که چقدر دلم می‌خواست اون موقع‌هایی که انگشت‌هام فلج شده بودن و صدام رو هم گم کرده بودم بهت پیام بدم، که بگم انگشت‌هام درسته که دیگه کار نمی‌کنن، اما قلبم که می‌کنه.  
اما نتونستم."

زینی که حالا برگشته بود و نگاهش تا روح لیام رو می‌سوزوند. زینی که حالا داشت رگه‌های عصبانیت رو توی خونش حس می‌کرد.  
چون مردی که روبروش ایستاده بود و سرش پایین بود، هیچ‌وقت بهش توضیح نداد.  
توضیح نداد و زین شد دیوانه‌ی این داستان!

"اما تو بهم چی گفتی؟ گفتی یه اشتباه بود!   
که منظورت اون حرفا نبوده و فقط گیج شده بودی.  
که تمام کارهای تو با من بازتابی برای پیش بردن کارهای پدرت بود و من رسما هیچ بودم برای تو!"

داد بود.  
فریاد بود.  
صدای پر درد بود.  
یقه‌ی گرفته شده بود و صورت خونی لیام بود.  
عصبانیت زین بود و وحشت لیام.  
وحشت لیام نه برای خودش، برای تکرار تک خاطره‌ای که از همه سمی‌تر بود.  
که زین عصبی بود و رگ‌هاش بیرون بود.

داد بود، فریاد بود و در آخر هق‌هق‌های عصبی بود.

Fingers: Zayn


	15. لیام و سومین خاطره ها

پسر ۱۸ ساله‌ی سر به زیر، بند کوله‌ یه وریش رو محکم‌تر توی دستش فشار میده که نوک انگشت‌هاش به سفیدی میرن.  
خیره به کفش‌هاش، پیرسینگ مشکی روی لبش رو تنظیم می‌کنه و کانورس های سفید و نقاشی شدش کاملا به تیپش میاد.

یه قدم جلوتر میره و دلش یه نفس عمیق می‌خواد.   
ریه‌هاش رو پر می‌کنه و آخر سر سرش رو بالا میاره.  
بالا میاره و نگاهش گم میشه بین اون جمعیت معلقی که بی‌حواس به اینور و اونور می‌رفتن و زرد و صورتی و آبی‌هایی که پیش زمینه‌شون رنگ سبز چمن‌ها بود و ساختمون تقریبا قدیمی‌ای که اسم کالج رو بزرگ روش نوشته بودن. 

لرزش گوشیش رو که احتمالا یه سری توصیه‌های صدبار تکرار شده از طرف مادرش برای فراموش نکردن قرص اون روزش بود رو نادیده می‌گیره و بالاخره راه میوفته.   
بی‌حسی و حتی کمی تنفر درونش غوغا می‌کرد و شروع کالج براش می‌معنا بود.  
نوجوون پژمرده‌ای که دنیاش، کتاب‌هاش بودن و تنها صدای مهم توی جهانش، آهنگ‌هاش.  
زینی که نقاشی‌هاش مرهم بی‌حوصلگی‌هاش بودن و ذغال بین انگشت‌هاش، نیکوتین توی رگ‌هاش.

بی‌توجه به حجم زیاد آدم‌هایی که دور و برش می‌چرخیدن و خنده‌های بلند سر می‌دادن، راهش رو از روی پله‌ها ادامه داد و توی راهرویی که کَفِش سنگ کرم رنگ کار شده بود و پنجره‌ی انتهاش، کل مسیر رو روشن کرده بود، ایستاد.  
ایستاد چون بلد نبود که باید کجا بره و کم‌کم داشت کلافه میشد.

صورتش توی هم رفته بود و ابروهاش حالا توی هم گره خورده بودن. نفس‌های عمیقش رو بیرون توی حیاط جا گذاشته بود و حالا بهشون نیاز داشت.  
پشت به آفتاب راه افتاد و به شونه‌ی پسری که سرش توی گوشیش بود و مشغول بود، ضربه زد.

پسر برگشت و نور مستقیم به چشم‌هاش زد.  
خورشید خونه نشین شد و روشنایی پر کشید.

"ببخشید شما می‌دونین.."

زین، لیام رو دوباره دید.  
لیام، پسر آقای پینی که طی این دو سه سال کم و بیش باهاش آشنا بود.  
کم و بیش وقت‌هایی که آقای پین و مادرش جلسه داشتن یا صحبت می‌کردن و لیام همراهش بود.  
جلسه‌هایی که چند ماه یک‌بار برگزار میشدن و شامل صحبت‌هایی میشدن که زین راجع بهشون کنجکاو نبود و اهمیت نمی‌داد.  
ولی زین یادش رفته بود که چهره‌ی لیام، خیلی وقت بود که از یادش نرفته بود.

و لیام هم زین رو دوباره دید.  
زینی که دیدنش رو اینجا انتظار نداشت و تنها چندبار دیده بودتش.   
کسی که از برنامه‌های پدرش مطلع بود و صداش در نمیومد.  
پسری که یک سال دیگه پی‌اچ‌دیش رو می‌گرفت و حالا اون روز توی دانشگاه بود.

و اونجا بود که نُت‌های پیانو گم و گور شدن و دیگه هیچوقت ریتمشون رو پیدا نکردند.  
وقتی که لیام به زین لبخند زد و زین نصفه و نیمه لبخندش رو برگردوند.  
وقتی که لیام موقع بارون‌ها زین رو می‌رسوند و وقتی که پرتره لیام، روی بزرگترین کاغد کاهی زین نقش بست.  
وقتی که دست‌های لیام صورت زین رو قاب می‌کرد و ساعت‌ها از زیبایی چشم‌هاش می‌گفت و وقتی که زین گریه کرد برای فارق التحصیلی لیام از دانشگاه و دوری‌ای که قرار نبود بهش اضافه بشه چون لیام مدت‌ها بود بدون دیدن چهره زین خوابش نمی‌برد.  
البته شاید هم دلیلش عذاب وجدان بود.  
هیچوقت نفهمید.


	16. زین و سومین حقیقت ها

نگاهش رو از روی کبودی‌ کمرنگی که روی گونش خودنمایی می‌کرد، گرفت و انگشت‌هاش رو از روش برداشت.  
یادگاری دردناکی که از زین و از این رابطه بهش رسیده بود و حالا داشت تقاص گذشترو با چشم‌های باز پس می‌داد.

پس آقای دکتر، بی‌توجه به درون مرداب مانندش، چشم‌هاش رو از آینه‌ی آسانسور می‌گیره و اخم روی پیشونیش، جدی بودن و اصیل بودن مرد رو به یاد هر بیننده‌ای میاورد.  
که نگاه‌های روی خودش رو نادیده می‌گیره و جز روبرو به جای دیگه‌ای خیره نمیشه.  
اما وقتی که وارد مطبش میشه،  
کمبود نگاه‌های خیره یک نفر رو روی روح و قلبش حس می‌کنه.  
انگاری که روحش عادت کرده به اون نگاه سوزان. انگاری که عادت کرده که هر جا میره، اون نگاه رو همراه خودش داشته باشه.

و زینی رو می‌بینه که خیره به زمین، با انگشت‌هاش بازی می‌کنه.  
که لیام رو نادیده گرفته و نگاه خیره به هیچش، براش جذابتره.  
که فهمید زین، شروع کرده به پایان دادن این سرطان.

وارد اتاق شد، بدون حتی ذره‌ای بدرقه‌ی پسر همیشه سیاه‌پوش.  
کتش رو بی‌حواس روی کاناپه‌ی لیمویی پرت کرد و لحظه‌ای حالش به هم خورد از این ترکیب رنگ‌های شادی که محاصرش کرده بودن و دلش خواست توی سیاهی های لباس‌های زین غرق بشه.

هنوز سرپا بود که زین وارد شد.  
همچنان خیره به پایین، رفت و روی صندلی نشست.  
پسر خورشیدی، بعد چند روزی که از اون شب گذشته بود، رگ‌های قلبش رو که به چشم‌هاش متصل شده بود رو با دندون پاره کرد تا نگاهش سَرخود کاری نکنه و دوباره عسلی‌هاش نَمیرن برای یک نگاه به مرد مغرورش.

"زین، بیا یکم درباره حالت صحبت کنیم. ها؟"

اه.  
جفتشون حالشون بهم می‌خورد از این تظاهرا.  
از این نقش بازی کردن توی این چهار دیواری‌ای که لیام نقش یک نجات دهنده‌ی دلسوز رو بازی می‌کرد و زین، نقش یک پرنده‌‌ای که بال‌هاش شکسته بود و زیر بارون مونده‌رو.  
از این چشم‌های به دروغ بی‌تفاوت لیام و از این نگاه به دروغ آروم زین.

"می‌دونی چرا بعد این همه بلایی که سرم آوردی، گفتم تو بیا و روانپزشکم باش؟ ها؟"

زین خندید.  
نه خنده نبود، زهرخندم نبود حتی. مرگ‌خنده بود.

"به همون دلیل لعنتی‌ای که اون شب منو تو اون کلاب دیدی. به همون دلیل لعنتی‌ای که خیلی شب‌ها منو تو اون خراب شده ندیدی. به همون دلیل لعنتی‌ای که تمام این ماجراها شروع شد. به همون دلیل لعنتی‌ای که نشون میده منِ دیوونه هنوز دلم برات تنگ میشه! که من هنوز هم دلم می‌خواد صورت مردی‌ رو که باعث شد اونجوری بی‌خانمان و بی‌خانواده بشم رو، نه فقط توی خواب و رویا، بلکه توی این دنیای واقعی‌ هم ببینم!"

اون داد و بی‌داد ها برگشته بود.  
اون عصبانیت‌ها برگشته بود.  
برگشته بود و لیام رو تا سر حد مرگ می‌ترسوند.  
لیام ترسیده بود و زین، حتی نمی‌فهمید که این عصبانیت بود که کبریت رو روی باروت زندگیش به حرکت در آورد و همه‌چیزش رو به یغما برد.

"و دیدم که دیدنت مرگ‌بار تر از ندیدنته."

لیام به یاد نیاورد اون روز‌هایی رو که زین، رسما مرده بود رو.  
که بعد اون اتفاق شوم، زین نادیده گرفت بلاهایی که لیام و پدرش سرش آوردن و دست به دامان لیام شد که کمکش کنه و بیاد و از مرگ نجاتش بده.  
و لیامی که هنوز رگ‌های قلبش می‌تپید برای قرمزی‌هایی که قاطی عسلی‌های زین می‌شدن، قبول کرد که این جلسه‌ها برگذار بشه.

"و دیدم که لیام، هیچ‌وقت به اندازه‌ای که زین عاشق بود، عاشق نبود.  
نبود که دق داد."


	17. خاکستر و چهارمین سیگار ها

اولش، یه باغ سرسبز بود.  
پر از یاس‌های سفید و معطر و سبزه‌های تر و تازه.  
پر از چنارای قد کشیده‌ و پونه‌های خودروی وحشی.  
یه تاب با چوب بلوط همراه با بادی که میومد جلو و عقب می‌شد و فواره‌ی فیروزه‌ای، خالق هزاران رنگین‌کمانِ معلق بود.   
ولی یه روز، پسرک زرد پوشی که عاشق غلت خوردن روی چمن‌ها و تماشای رقص موج‌های آب بود،   
نفهمید چیکار کرد که باغ، خاکستر شد.  
سوخت و سوزوند و خاکستر‌هاش رو به دست باد سپرد.

هاج و واج وسط ویرونه‌ها مونده بود و به دست‌هایی خیره شده بود که کبریتِ اول رو روی باغ نازنینش پرت کرده بود و حالا هیچ براش باقی‌مونده بود.  
زل زده بود به تاب شکسته و یاس‌های سوخته.   
به کلاغ شومی که به‌جای بلبل‌ها می‌خوند و به حوض خشکی که کویر شده بود.

باز به دست‌های خودش خیره شد.  
اولین ضربه به این دومینویی که انتهاش غرق شدن بود. تباهی بود.  
ولی ضربه زده شده بود و مهره‌ها دونه به دونه سقوط کردن.  
بازی رو به پایان بود اما هیچوقت کسی انتظار انفجار دوم و سوم رو نداشت.

دومین سیگار بود که روشن می‌شد. پنجره باز بود و باد ملایمی که می‌اومد، به پک های عمیق زین کمک می‌کرد و سیگار رو سرخ‌ و سرخ‌تر می‌کرد.  
ملافه‌های خاکستری پخش و پلا بودن و هر دو پسر، برهنه.   
ساعت دیجیتالی عدد دوازده و نیم نیمه شب رو نسون می‌داد و زین دست‌هاش رو زیر گردنش قفل کرد و خیره به سقف، به سیگار جا مونده رو لبش، پک نسبتا محکمی رو زد.  
خواست چشم‌های قرمزش رو که عجیب می‌سوخت رو ببنده که صدای پی در پی کوبیدن در بلند شد.

چشم‌هاش باز شد و متعجب به در خونه‌ای خیره شد که زنگ این صداهارو به خودش ندیده بود.  
که تنها یک نفر وارد و خارج از این در میشد و حالا همون فرد به مسافرت رفته بود و زین کمبود دخترک رو حس می‌کرد.  
بدون توجه به فرد دراز کشیده روی تخت، شلوارکش رو پاش کرد و بالاتنه‌ی لختش رو رها کرد.  
در زدن‌ها ادامه داشت و قطع نمی‌شد. 

در باز شد و لیام به طرز عجیبی لرزه به تنش افتاد.  
تکرار خاطره‌ای که براش سمی‌ترین عنصر بود و الان به تنش تزریق شده بود.  
دیدن موهای مشکی و شلخته زین که رو پیشونیش پریشون بود. مثل چشم‌های جفتشون.  
دیدن کبودی‌های ریز و درشتی که روی گردن و سینه‌ش نقش بسته بود. مثل قلب جفتشون.  
دیدن برهنگی و به یاد آوردن گریه‌های جفتشون.

لیام می‌دونست.  
می‌دونست که زین چند‌وقت یک‌بار با یه نفر میاد خونه و بعدش هیچوقت هم رو نمی‌بینن.  
خبر داشت اما هنوزم براش دردناک بود.  
دردناک بود مثل اون دفعه که..

"اینجا چیکار می‌کنی؟"

زین پرسید. هول بود و ترسیده. توقعشو نداشت.

"دیگه نمیتونم اجازه بدم این‌کارو ادامه بدی. نمی‌تونم اجازه بدم اینجوری با سلامتت بازی کنی و منتظر بمونم که بی‌ملاحظگی هات کار دستمون بده."

لیام جواب داد. لیام هم ترسیده بود. می‌ترسید از این که سرش رو بالا بیاره و دوباره کبودی‌ها رگ‌هاش رو خشک کنن.  
همه‌ی تلاش‌هاش برای فراموش کردن گذشته و پشت‌سر گذاشتنش بیهوده بود هنوز هم نگران پسر خورشیدی بود. پس به خودش حق حفاظت از شعله‌ها رو می‌داد.

"تو هیچ حقی نداری که توی زندگی من دخالت کنی! تو هیچ‌کاره‌ی منی. چون من هیچ ترسی از اینکه بگم هنوز هم دوست دارم، ندارم؛ دلیل نمیشه که به من دستور بدی. چون تو هیچ‌کسه منی! "

زینِ عصبیِ این روزها، لیام رو هم بی‌منطق می‌کنه.  
اونقدری که اولین شعله‌ی کبریتی که دنیاشون رو خاکستر کرد رو وسط می‌کشه.

"آره. من هیچ‌کستم. مثل اون دفعه‌ای که توی اوج دوست داشتن تو، آوار ریخت رو سرم وقتی همینجوری برهنه، همینجوری کبود، پیش یکی از همین پسرا پیدات کردم.   
هنوز هم هیچ‌کستم."


	18. غروب و چهارمین مرهم ها

در زنگ زده‌ی فلزی رو هل داد و پاهاش رو روی سبزه‌های شاداب و تازه دراومده گذاشت.  
کفش‌هاش با راه رفتن روی زمین نم اونجا خاکی نمی‌شد و بعد مدت‌ها سردش نبود.  
آفتابِ دَم غروب آخرین زورهاش رو می‌زد و پرتوهای کم‌رنگش در حال محو شدن بودن.  
آسمون، ارغوانی و کبود و سرمه‌ای رنگ بود.  
همراه با کمی نارنجی خونی و باد ملایم.  
باد آرومی که چمن‌ها رو تکون می‌داد، حالا آروم لابه‌لای مشکی‌های زین راه پیدا کرده بود و سکوت، فرمان‌روای اون قبرستون سرسبز بود.

از بین قبر‌های سفید و سیاه عبور کرد.  
سکوت و اون آرامش عجیب غریبی که تورو مسخ می‌کنه، برقرار بود اما زینِ محکوم به پریشونی، قلبش رو توی دستش گرفته بود و داوطلبانه حاضر به مسموم کردنش بود.

راهش رو ادامه داد.  
دلش گریه می‌خواست. اما چشم‌هاش مثل لبهاش خشک شده بودن و منگ بودن بیش از حدش اجازه کاری رو بهش نمی‌داد.  
توی سرش، یه تلوزیون قدیمی سیاه و سفیدی که حالا فقط برفک نشون می‌داد و صدای آزار دهندش تا آخر زیاد بود، روشن بود و مثل کارتون‌ها توی چشم‌هاش یک سیاه‌چاله‌ای تشکیل شده بود که فقط می‌چرخید.

روی نیمکت فلزی نشست.  
مثل تموم موقع‌ها، نفهمید که کنار درد اومده یا مرهم.  
که الان باید روحش آرامش بگیره، یا دوباره با ضربه‌های خونی خجر‌ها خو بگیره.  
چشمش خیره موند به گل زرد رنگ کنار قبر.  
با نگاهش دنبالش رو گرفت و اخر سر رسید به اسم حک شده روی سنگ.

بعد مدت‌ها لبخند زد.  
عضله‌های کنار لبش از خشکی زیاد سوختن ولی اون انحنا رو تشکیل دادن.  
لبخند زد ولی خب،   
خیلی غم توش بود.

"سلام مامان."

با دستش کمی خاک‌هارو کنار زد.   
پاهاش آویزون مونده بودن و اذیتش می‌کردن.  
بیخیال هودی زرشکی رنگش شد و روی زمین نشست.  
بی‌اختیار با انگشت‌هاش سبزه‌های تازه در اومده رو می‌کند.

"روم نمیشه حرف بزنم.  
روم نمیشد بیام. دارم دق می‌کنم مامان.  
نمی‌تونم اینجوری ادامه بدم.  
من چیکارت کردم؟  
ها؟  
من با خودمون چیکار کردم؟"

یه تیغ تیزی بود که تمام جسمش رو ریش ریش کرده بود. خون راه افتاده بود و حالا هیچ چیزی به جز بوی سرد و تلخ خون باقی نمونده بود.  
به جز قلب پاره شده و دست‌های درمونده هیچ چیزی نمونده بود.

"مامان؟  
منم با تو مُردم.  
نه لیام تونست نجاتم بده، نه هیچ چیز دیگه‌ای.  
گفتم بهت؟ از دست‌هام متنفرم.  
دلم برای بوی پای سیبات تنگ شده."

دیگه لبخند از اون صورت فراری شد.  
فراری شد و اشک جاش رو پر کرد.  
قطره‌ قطره پایین ریختن و شوریشون، لب‌های خشک و ترک خورده‌ش رو سوزوندن.

سرش رو بالا آورد و نگاهش رو دور تا دور اون فضا چرخوند.  
خورشید آخرین زورهاش رو میزد و دیگه هیچ پرنده‌ای روی شاخه‌ها دیده نمی‌شد.  
چشمش افتاد به دوتا پسری که کنار هم نشسته بودن.  
پسر قد بلند نگاه شیفتش به پسر دیگه‌ بود و اون یکی، زل زده بود به روبروش.

"مامان من موندم تو این جهنمی که خودم هیزم‌هاش رو از درخت‌های باغچمون بریدم.   
چیکار کردم من؟  
با تو؟  
با خودم؟  
با لیام؟  
با لیام چیکار کنم؟"

هوا تاریک شد و آخرین صحنه‌ای که توی اون قبرستون دید، دو پسری بود که دست‌ هم رو گرفته بودن و بعد از اون،   
هیچ‌وقت به اونجا برنگشت.


	19. خشنودی و چهارمین خاموشی ها

شب خنکی بود.  
راه می‌رفت بدون توجه به ذوق بچه‌گانه‌ای که قدیما مجبورش می‌کرد که از روی جدول‌ها قدم برداره.  
کوچه‌هارو زیر پا گذاشته بود و اتوبان‌هارو به پایان رسونده بود.  
تمام نور چراغ‌هارو توی مشتش دزدیده بود و حالا فیلم سیاه و سفید گذشته‌ش براش در حال پخش بود.

پارک آشنای سر کوچه.  
دومین یا سومین قراری که داشتن.  
پاهای آویزون مونده‌ی زین از روی سکوی بلند و محافظت لیام از پسر زیباش.  
دست‌هاش رو دورش حلقه کرده بود و خورشیدش براش بی‌وقفه می‌خندید.  
می‌خندید و دلبرانه، دست‌هاش رو لا‌به‌لای تار‌های موهای لیام تکون می‌داد و لیام مست این سرخوشی و زین، مست بوی جا مونده‌ی موی مردش روی دست‌هاش.  
پاهاش رو بیشتر تکون میده و سرش رو توی گردن لیامش می‌بره و نفس عمیق به اندازه‌ی تمام بی‌نفسی‌هاش می‌کشه.  
لیامش، چشم‌هاش رو می‌بنده و به دست‌های مخملی پسرش، بی‌وقفه بوسه می‌زنه.

کسی بهش نگفته بود که این‌کار، آسونه. یا حتی سخته.  
زین پر از تصمیم‌های اشتباه بود.  
پر از بی‌احتیاطی‌ها و نسنجیدن‌ها.  
چون کسی به اون کتاب قوانینی نداد تا ازش پیروی کنه و برای همین بود که روحش از قداست دراومده بود.

براش این محله کمی گنگ شده بود.  
آخرین باری که اینجا بود رو کم و بیش به یاد می‌آورد. همه‌چیز تغییر کرده و مدرن شده بود ولی هنوزم گل‌های بدرود تا بهار توی باغچه‌ی خونه‌ی همسایه بود.

زین از لبه‌ی جوب راه میره و یک دستش توی دست لیامه. با اون یکی دستش حواسش به تعادلشه و درحالیکه داره از هر جایی که به ذهنش میرسه صحبت می‌کنه، با صدای بلند به لیام یادآوری می‌کنه که دست‌هاش رو ول نکنه!   
و لیام می‌خندید.  
می‌خندید و زین هم پا‌به‌پاش ستاره‌هاش رو از آسمونش می‌کَند و لابه‌لای چین‌های کنار چشم حاصل از خنده‌های مردش می‌ذاشت.  
زین از لبه‌های جوب پایین اومد و لیام ناگهانی دست‌هاش رو ول کرد و سراغ حیاط یه خونه رفت.  
زین سرجاش وایستاد و نگاه کرد مردش، گل صورتی کوچیکی رو از شاخه‌ی سبز رنگ جدا کرد.  
و زین غرق شد توی لب‌های نرم لیام روی لب‌های خودش و گلی که با دست‌های لیام جا خوش کرد بین موهای پریشون زین.

زین هیچ‌وقت یاد نگرفت که جایگاهش کجاست.  
که باید کجاها باشه و کجاها نباشه.  
که باید کِی ول کنه و کِی برای زندگیش بجنگه.  
چون نفهمید که به تنهایی نمی‌تونه خشنودیش رو پیدا کنه.  
و آدمایی که وارد زندگیش شدن، چشم‌هاش رو کامل کور کردن و نفهمید که چی شد که به اینجا رسید.

رسید به خونه‌ی قدیمی‌ای که هیچ شباهتی به قبل نداشت.  
دلش بیشتر از همیشه گرفت و اشکش نه از مرور خاطراتی که هر روز توی سرش در حال گردش بودن، بلکه از دیدن خونه‌ی بچگی‌هاش ریخت.  
اشکش ریخت و با گوشه‌ی آستینش پاک کرد.  
چون کسی بهش نگفته بود که یه روزی همه ترکش می‌کنن.  
هیچ‌کس بهش نگفت. نه توی تاریکی و نه توی روشنایی.

خونه‌ی چوبیِ مورد علاقش، حالا اونقدر سیاه و سفید و مدرن شده بود که تجسم گذشته‌رو براش سخت‌تر می‌کرد.  
راهش رو پیش گرفت و درونش که اصرار برای کنار کشیدن بود، پیروز شد.  
چون زیادی خسته بود برای تلاش و پیدا کردن خشنودیش.

قدم‌هاش رو تا آخر اون خیابون قدیمی کشید و نگاهش دیگه به اون پارکی که خرابه شده بود و گل‌های بدرود تا بهاری که کم‌کم داشتن پژمرده می‌شدن و جوبی که خشک شده بود و اون خونه، نیوفتاد.

Satisfaction: Zayn


	20. خونه چوبی و چهارمین خاطره ها

نگاهی دوباره به گوشیش انداخت و ناامید آه کشید.  
امروز و دیروز و روز قبلش، خبری از تماس‌ها و پیام‌های لیام نبود و زین کلافه‌تر از همیشه توی کلاسش نشسته بود.  
اعصابش خرد بود و به هر حرکت و تنش کوچیکی که اطرافش رخ می‌داد واکنش شدید نشون می‌داد.  
از کوبیدن بی‌وقفه مداد به میز با یه ریتم خاصی که نفر پشتیش انجام می‌داد تا پیراهن زرد رنگ جیغی که استاد اون روز پوشیده بود.   
انگار که تو گوش و چشمش ارّه فرو کرده بود و از سر تا تهش رو می‌بُریدن.

نگاه دوباره به گوشی.  
بی‌خبری و دلشوره‌ی این دو سه روزه.  
تماس‌ها و پیام‌های بی‌جواب با یه فلش قرمز تیزِ بد رنگ.  
برای رفع دلتنگی نگاهی به چت‌های گذشتشون می‌کنه.  
انگشت‌هاش حرکت می‌کنن روی سطح گوشی.  
می‌چرخه و از دیدن جمله‌ها و کلمه‌هاشون ذوق می‌کنه و دلش می‌گیره.  
از رمانتیک‌بازیای لیام و حرص‌دادنای خودش. از اصرار لیام برای غذا خوردن و دکتر بازیاش و شعر نوشتنا و دلبری کردن‌های خودش برای ماهش.  
از چند‌تا پیام بی‌جواب آخر و علامت‌ سوال‌های زیادش.

حالا توی محوطه قدم می‌زنه و به سمت در خروجی میره.   
زمستون سردی بود و زمین یخ‌زده بود.  
زینِ سرمایی دست‌هاش رو توی جیب‌هاش می‌‌کنه و گردنش رو بیشتر توی یقش فرو می‌کنه.  
بخار سرد نفسش توی هوا بی‌قاعده می‌چرخه و محو میشه و آفتاب بی‌حوصله، خوابیدن رو ترجیه داده.  
توی ایستگاه اتوبوس می‌شینه و منتظر نگاهش رو به خیابون می‌دوزه.   
دلش برای لیام تنگ بود و دلش یه دعوای درست و حسابی می‌خواست.  
غر زدن و مشت کوبیدن روی سینه لیام و در نهایت در آغوش کشیده شدن و آروم گرفتن رو می‌خواست.

حالا سرش رو به شیشه‌ی بخار زده‌ تکیه میده و دلش نمی‌خواد که بره خونه.  
از اون جو متشنج خونه دیگه خسته بود. از اون داد و بی‌داد هایی که همیشه با مادرش داشت.  
اون اختلاف نظر‌ها و دخالت‌هایی که داشتن، جفتشون رو از هم دور کرده بود.  
دیگه اون پسر شیرینی که عاشق بازی کردن با مادرش بود، سرگرم دوست‌پسرش بود و مادری که شیفته شیرکاکائوی گرم درست کردن برای پسرش بود، درگیر مسائلی شده بود که هیچ‌وقت نذاشت زین بفهمه.  
شاید اگه روابطشون بهتر می‌بود، شاید اگه دعواها و دادها کمتر می‌بود، شاید اگه مادرش به زین می‌گفت چه اتفاقاتی داره می‌افته،   
زین اون‌روز خونه نمی‌رفت و تا آخرین ایستگاه اتوبوس روی صندلی قدیمی می‌نشست و به بارون زل می‌زد.

در خونه‌ی چوبی قدیمیشون رو با کلید باز کرد و کفش‌های خیسش رو دم در پرت کرد. خواست بی‌ سر و صدا از پله‌ها بالا بره که سایه سه نفر رو توی پذیرایی تشخیص داد.  
جلوتر رفت و اول از همه، صورت اشکی مادرش به چشمش اومد.  
نگاهش چرخید افتاد روی آقای پینی که راحت روی کاناپه نشسته بود و نگاهش حریصانه توی خونه می‌چرخید.  
و چشم‌هاش افتاد روی نفر سومی که سرش رو بالا نیاورده بود. لیامی که سرپا، به ستون تکیه داده بود و آرزو می‌کرد که کاش هزاران کیلومتر دورتر از اینجا می‌بود.

"اینجا چخبره؟"

زین پرسید و از لیام دل کند. یه چیزی این وسط درست نبود.  
مادر زین حالا مقطع نفس می‌کشید و اون هم از نگاه کردن به زین اجتناب می‌کرد.  
تنها کسی که توی اون جمع خوشحال بود، آقای پینی بود که با لبخند رو به زین کرد و پاهاش رو روی هم انداخت و شروع به صحبت کردن کرد.

"سلام پسرم. نگران نباش چیز خاصی اتفاق نیوفتاده. نمی‌دونم مادرت تورو در جریان قرار داده یا نه، ولی پدرت خیلی به من بدهی داشت. داشت و قبل از اینکه طلبشو پس بده، سکته کرد و مرد. من که نمی‌تونستم همینجوری بگذرم و بی‌پول بمونم؟   
این خونه رسید به من. طبق نظر دادگاه الان خونه‌ی شما برای منه و حق منه. مادرت در جریان همه‌چیز بوده و نمی‌دونم الان برای چی قیافه تو انقدر متعجبه!"

بی‌قید و بی‌نفس گفت.  
گفت و نفس زین موند.  
صورت ناباورش سمت مادرش چرخید و التماس کرد که بگه تمام داراییشون اینجوری به باد نرفته.  
که حالا باید تخلیه کنن و آواره کوچه و خیابون‌ها بشن.  
زین نفسش رفت وقتی لیام رو دید و تمام معادلاتش به‌هم ریخت.  
نفس و دنیاش به‌هم ریخت.

بوم.  
انفجار اول.


	21. دیوار و چهارمین حقیقت ها

وارد برج بلند و سفید شد و نگاهش چرخید و همه‌جا رو رصد کرد.  
چون کسی غیر از خودش نمی‌دونست که همه‌چیز در حال اتمامه.  
که همه‌چیز داره آخرین نفس‌هاش رو می‌کشه و منتظر هوای تازه‌ن و برای زنده شدن دوباره، نیازه که بمیرن.  
که بمیرن و تموم بشن و ققنوس‌وار، از خاکستر‌های خودشون جونِ دوباره بگیرن.

همه‌چیز رو با نگاهش لمس کرد.  
از سنگ‌فرش‌های مرمرِ براق، تا آینه‌ی قدی آسانسور.  
از راهروهای منتهی به مطب لیام، تا آکواریوم و ما‌هی‌های رنگارنگش.  
نگاه کرد و لبخند به لبش راه پیدا کرد.  
پسر مشکی‌پوش، به هر چیزی که رنگ و بو و لمسی از وجود و نگاه لیام داشت، لبخند زد و گذشت.  
گذشت.   
چون آخر نزدیک بود.

لیام منتظر نشسته بود و پنجره‌ی اتاق که ویوش رو به شهر بود، باز بود.  
آستین‌های پیراهن سفیدش رو بالا زده بود و فکرش درگیر مریض قبلی بود.  
درگیر بود تا وقتی که زین وارد شد.  
وارد شد و تمام مهره‌های از قبل چیده‌ شده‌ی لیام رو به‌هم ریخت.

کسی چیزی نمی‌‌گفت.  
چیزی برای گفتن وجود نداشت.   
البته داشت. بیش‌ از حد هم وجود داشت، اما توانی نمونده بود. هیچ‌کدوم از این دو نفر جون نداشتن.  
نه لیامِ سرگردون و آشفته،  
نه زینِ خالیِ پژمرده.

هوای اتمسفر این دو نفر خیلی وقت بود که ته کشیده بود.  
همون موقعی که یه دیوار آجری بینشون کشیده شد و تمام منفذ‌های نور و هوا رو بست.  
زین، محروم شد از داشتن لیام و لیام، دیوار رو حق خودش می‌دونست.  
و وقتی که دیوار آوار شد رو سرشون، زین مقاومت نکرد و لیام دیر رسید.  
دیر رسید و زینش، بالاخره خوشحال بود که دیگه دیواری نیست. که نور و نفس دیگه می‌تابه.  
ولی لیام، آزادی زین رو حس نکرد و تا آخر، خودش رو همیشه مقصر دونست.  
مقصر بود چون دیر می‌رسید.  
لیام همیشه دیر می‌رسید.

"صحبت و کار خاصی ندارم، فقط اومدم قرص‌هام رو برام تمدید کنی. تموم شدن."

زین گفت.   
دوباره شروع به خوردنشون کرده بود و این رو مدیون دخترک قرمزپوش بود.  
لیام هم موافق حرف نزدن بود.  
چی شد که کارشون به اینجا رسید؟

لیام بی‌حرف شروع به نوشتن قرص‌های اعصاب و آرامش‌بخش می‌کنه و زین به این فکر می‌کنه که لیام تا الان یک کلمه هم حرف نزده.   
دوست داشت اتاق لیمویی رنگ‌‌رو با صدای لیام که لابه‌لاش پیچیده بود، به یاد بیاره.

اینور و اونور شد. طرز نشستنش رو عوض کرد. لیوان آب رو از روی میز برداشت و دوباره با صدا گذاشت روش.   
اما لیام سرش رو بلند نکرد.  
نکرد و زین تصمیم به رفتن گرفت.  
ناامید موند و فرشته‌ی محافظش از همیشه غمگین‌تر شد.  
بلند شد و دستگیره‌رو توی دست‌هاش گرفت و لحظه‌ی آخر، آرزوی کوچیکش به حقیقت پیوست.

"منم کارم تموم شده دارم میرم. می‌خوا..می‌خوای باهم بریم؟"

بالاخره سرش بالا میاد و زین به این فکر می‌کنه که توی دنیاش، هیچ‌چیز قشنگ‌تر از صورت لیام براش نبود.  
که به خودش، به هر کسی که لیام رو تابه‌حال دیده، حق میده که عاشق بشه.  
عاشق این فرد بشه و زندگیش براش بی‌اهمیت‌ترین چیز بشه.

زین در نیمه‌باز رو می‌بنده و به سمت جا رختی گوشه‌ی اتاق میره. و کت سرمه‌ای رنگ لیام رو برمی‌داره و به سمتش قدم برمی‌داره.  
میره و کت رو روی دست‌‌های پر از تتوی لیام می‌ذاره.

"بریم."


	22. ای کاش ها و آخرین سیگارها

داستان ما، خالی از من و تو بود.

کمی من داشت و کمی تو.  
ما رو کم داشت و این فیلم، بدون هیچ مایی پر شد.

سیاه و سفید پر شد و نفهمیدم کِی من بی‌تو شد تو، بی‌من.

داستانمون جلو رفت و توی کتاب قصه‌مون، پر شد از خط‌خطی‌های بی‌معنی و سیاه. پر از شکلک‌هایی شبیه جیغ ونگوگ. پر از زشتی‌های بدرنگ.

اونقدر توی کتابِ جلد چرم ما به جای نوشتن درباره‌ی مهتاب و شبتاب و من و تو، خط‌خطی‌های سیاه کردن که کاغذهامون پاره شد و ما جوهر سیاه بالا آوردیم.

اونقدر توی نوار فیلم ما به جای عکس میخکِ شبنم خورده و بادبادک رنگین‌کمونی و لبهای من روی گونه‌ی تو، فیلم خالی و برفکی ضبط کردن که چشم هامون تَرَک برداشت و موسیقی متن زندگیمون شد تکرار بی‌وقفه‌ی خش‌خش‌ها.

لیام به در نیمه باز خیره می‌‌مونه.  
تردید رفتن و نرفتن و تجربه‌ی گرفتن تصمیم‌های اشتباه، مغزش رو به بازی می‌گیره و در نهایت پاش رو به داخل اون خونه میذاره و با بستن در، حواسش رو پشت در جا میذاره.

نگاهش دور تا دور خونه می‌چرخه. دلش برای کفش‌های پرت شده روی زمین و کت افتاده شده کنار پایه‌ی کاناپه میره و لبخند محوش روی صورت خستش می‌شینه.   
لیام زین رو دوست داشت. زین هم دیوانه‌وار عاشق لیام بود.   
ولی هردو پر بودن از اشتباه و این شد که هیچ مایی بین اونها تشکیل نشد.

زینی که مطمئن از شنیدن صدای بسته شدن در شده، حالا با خیال راحت به سمت تنها اتاق خونه کوچیکش میره و پنجره‌ش رو باز می‌کنه و همینجوری به ستون کنار پنجره تکیه میده. تخت سیاه رنگش نامرتبه و لیوان های نشسته‌ش همه‌جا دیده میشه. 

باد ملایم پرده حریر رو به رقص درآورده بود اما افکار زین آروم بود. می‌دونست داره چیکار می‌کنه حتی با وجود حس عطر تلخ لیامی که وارد اتاق شد. 

نگاهش گره‌ خورد به بسته‌ی باز نشده‌ی سیگار و فندک مشکی رنگ روی عسلی کنار تخت.

"زین؟"

زین، صدای لیام رو می‌پرستید.  
وقت‌هایی که لیام زین‌رو صدا می‌زد، زین کنده شدن یک گلبرگ رو از قلبش حس می‌کرد.  
حس خونه بهش می‌داد.  
حس خونه‌ی ویرونه‌ای که تنها چیز باقی‌مونده‌ی توش، درخت هلویی‌ایه که هنوز هم شکوفه میده.  
همون حس دردناک من رو با اسم خودت صدا بزن و من تو رو با اسم خودم صدا می‌زنم.

زین تکیه‌ش رو از ستون کنار پنجره برمی‌داره و به سمت لیام قدم بر‌می‌داره.   
تونست تصور کنه که اگر داستانشون رو کس دیگه‌ای نوشته بود، الان پیچک‌های سبز از این ستون بالا رفته بود و به‌جای سیگار، شمع‌های معطر چیده شده بودن.

با هر قدم نزدیک شدن، تخیلاتش جون گرفت. با هر قدم، عقده‌هاش ریشه زدن و شاخ و برگ دادن و از فشار اون‌ها، چشم‌هاش رو به خیسی رفت.  
اونقدر نزدیک شد که حالا همه‌چیز خاموش بود و تنها ستاره‌ی روشنش، لیام بود.  
اونقدر نزدیک که با چشم‌هاش صدای نفس‌هاش رو بویید و با قلبش، ضربان لیام رو لمس کرد.

لیام ساکت و صامت ایستاده بود.  
به پسرک آرومش نگاه می‌کرد و کم‌کم چشم‌های اون هم رو به خیسی رفت.  
زینی که به قفسه‌ی سینه‌ش چسبیده بود و حالا می‌تونست بوی مو‌های سیاهش رو لا‌به‌لای رگ‌های خودش حس کنه.  
ای‌کاش‌ها اولین قطره‌ی اشک رو روی گونه هاش می‌ریزن، دست‌هاش رو دور پرنده‌ی زخمیش می‌ذاره و حالا اندازه‌ی هیچ با هم فاصله دارن.

زین با چشم‌های طلایی و براقش آروم به بالا نگاه می‌کنه و با دیدن قطره‌ی اشک، خودش رو بالا می‌کشه و با لب‌هایی که روی گونه لیام می‌ذاره، اون رو متوقف می‌کنه.

این صفحه‌های کتابشون رو دوست‌ داره.  
این سکانس‌های فیلم تراژدی‌شون رو دوست داره.

لیام پیش‌دستی می‌کنه و قلم رو به دست می‌گیره.  
اشک‌هاش جوهر هارو پخش می‌کنن اما لیام با بوسه‌ای که روی لب‌های زین گذاشت، درد رو لحظه‌ای ساکت کرد.

شروعِ نوشتن آخرین صفحه‌ها و آخرین سکانس‌ها.

و کشیدن آخرین سیگار‌ها.


	23. هیچکس و آخرین مرهم ها

پرده‌ی حریر نازک، با هر وزش آروم نسیم می‌رقصید و با هر چرخش پر از ناز، نقش‌های بی‌معنی‌ای رو که باریکه‌های نور تابیده شده از لابه‌لای شیشه روی دیوار می‌انداخت رو تغییر می‌داد.

نرمینه‌ی سرانگشت‌هاش رو روی ته‌ریشای زبر مرد روبروش کشید. دست دیگه‌ش زیر سرش بود و با آفتابش اجزای صورت مردش رو تحسین می‌کرد.  
زینی که خورشید عنصر خلقتش بود، حالا نور توی چشم‌هاش لونه کرده بود و نفس‌های آرومش تداعی‌گر غنچه‌های باز نشده‌ی گیلاس بود.

نگاه می‌کرد. در ظاهر آروم بود اما فکرهایی که توی ذهنش در جریان بودن، نیاز به یک دریای خالی داشتن تا بتونن اشک‌هاشون رو توش جا بدن.  
زین غمگین بود.  
حتی غمگین‌تر از لیامی که به ظاهر خواب بود.   
به ظاهر خواب بود و بوی بدن برهنه‌ی زین رو نفس می‌کشید.  
دستش پهلوی زین رو گرم کرده بود و قلبش آروم میزد توی این آرامش آبی ملایم موقتی.  
چشم‌هاش رو دلش نمیومد باز کنه و بدنش هنوز هم محتاج لمس‌های زین بود.

دیشب بعد مدت‌ها، جعبه‌ی سیگار زین بی‌استفاده موند.  
لب‌هاشون روی هم نشست اما سیگاری روی لب‌های زین ننشست.  
لمس‌هاشون بی‌اختیار شد و تختشون به منطقه‌ی جنگی تبدیل شد اما فندکی شعله‌ور نشد.  
بدن‌هاشون دوباره و دوباره بهم گره خورد و جدا شد اما بعدش، دود سینه‌های کسی رو سیاه نکرد.

افکار غمناک زین، همگام با سر انگشت‌هاش روی صورت لیام، می‌چرخید و حالا چشم‌های باز لیام نشست روی چهره‌ی خواب‌آلوده‌ی خودش.  
ویالون غمگین پس زمینه‌ی افکارش، سوزناک‌تر از همیشه نواخته شد.

"صبح بخیر."

لیام با صدای کمی خشدار و لبخندی که کنج لب‌هاش لونه کرده بود گفت.  
گفت و بعدش، بوسه‌ش روی سرانگشت‌های زین شکوفه کرد.

"صبح توام بخیر."

زین میگه. میگه و حرف‌هاش رو توی چشم‌هاش دفن می‌کنه.  
امروز زیباتر از همیشه بود.  
و رهاتر.  
داشت جدا میشد. صدای تبر زدن به ریشه‌های پوسیده و سفت شده توی مغزش پیچیده بود.

لیام اما تکلیفش با خودش معلوم نبود.  
همیشه داشت توی خلا دست و پا میزد. و الان هم از اتفاقی که دیشب افتاده بود گیج بود اما قلبش باهاش همکاری کرده بود و این آرامش نسبی رو براش برقرار کرده بود.

زمان گذشت و نفهمیدن که چقدر توی همون موقعیت موندن.   
که چقدر باد موهای آشفته‌ی زین رو مواج کرد و دل لیام رفت.  
که چقدر دست لیام روی پهلوی زین جا خوش کرد و زین گرماش رو به خاطر سپرد.  
که چقدر زمزمه‌های زیر لبی رد و بدل شد که فقط خودشون معنیش رو می‌فهمیدن.  
که چند قرن گذشت و خورشید چشم‌های زین تابید به مهتاب خاموش لیام.  
که چقدر برای دوباره و دوباره‌ها،   
لیام شد مرهم زین.

که گذشت و گذشت تا زین به خودش اومد و رشته‌های سبز رنگ تازه جوونه زده رو پاره کرد.  
روی تخت می‌شینه و حالا آفتاب به پوست صاف پشتش می‌تابه.  
لیام نگاهش رو از پسر شکنندش نمی‌گیره.  
خیره بهش می‌مونه و هنوزم این حجم از زیبایی براش غیرقابل درکه.

زین بیشتر از لیام از گذشته طلبکار بود.  
طلبکار جوونی و زندگیش.  
طلبکار خوب شدن زخم‌هاش و آبی شدن آسمونش. طلبکار نسوختن ستاره‌های بختش و ویرون نشدن کلبه‌ی بچگی‌هاش.

زین بیشتر طلبکار بود اما لیام بحثش رو پیش کشید.  
بحث گذشته‌ی مسمومشون رو.

"هیچ‌وقت بهم توضیح ندادی که چرا بهم خیانت کردی."

صاعقه خورد وسط بهارشون.  
وسط اون جو آروم و بی‌تشنجشون.  
زین هنوز روی تخت نشسته بود و حالا لیام سرپا ایستاده بود.

"اشتباه بود. می‌دونم. اما اون موقع هیچ چیزی بین ما باقی نمونده بود.  
نه تو دوست‌پسر من بودی، نه من مال تو بودم.  
تصمیم غلطی بود اما تو هیچ دلیلی برای عصبانیت نداری. پس اسمش رو هم نمی‌تونی خیانت بذاری. خیانت اونی بود که تو انجام دادی و اجازه دادی پدرت من و مادرم رو بی‌خونه کنه. که صدات در نیومد و هیچ‌کاری راجع بهش نکردی. متوقفش نکردی و بعد اینکه آواره شدیم، تو هیچ‌کس من شدی. همونطوری که اون شب اومدی و خودت اینو سرم داد زدی. و بعد اون اتفاق و تا همین الانش هم، تو هنوز هیچ‌کس منی. دوستم داشتی و داری، ولی پدرت و جاه‌طلبی‌هاش برات مهم‌تر بودن. مهم‌تر بود و تو منو تنها گذاشتی تا بذاری اتفاق بعدیش بیوفته.  
افتاد که وضعیت من این شد."

نفس عمیق و بعدش، قدم‌های آرومی که به پایان خط می‌رسیدن.   
خط پایان داستانی که زین و لیام نقش اصلیش بودن و حالا منتظر بودن که همه‌چیز روشن بشه.

روشن بشه تا دیگه لیام، مرهم زین نباشه و این بشه آخرین مرهم.


	24. آوا و آخرین خاموشی ها

زین این روزها، زینی بود که تصمیم گرفته بود تا دستش رو از اون باتلاقی که داشت توش غرق میشد بیرون بیاره و چنگ بزنه به شاخه‌هایی که شاید می‌تونستن نجاتش بدن.  
تصمیم گرفته بود که الکی دست و پا زدن رو متوقف کنه و دنبال راه فرار و دستی برای کمک باشه.  
شخصی یاری‌گر، که از وسط ناکجا آباد براش فرستاده شد و حالا زین محکم دست‌هاش رو گرفته و داشت از گِل و خاک خودش رو بیرون می‌کشید.

امشب، خاص‌ترین شب زندگی زین بود.  
لب‌هاش گاهی می‌خندید و گاهی، بغضش گلوش رو می‌خراشید.  
گاهی چشم‌هاش خیس میشد و لحظه‌ای توی فکر فرو می‌رفت. دوباره از نو به خودش می‌اومد و با نوک انگشتش جلوی سقوط قطره‌ی اشک رو می‌گرفت.  
دلش از الان هم تنگ بود.  
پای دلش می‌رفت و دست مغزش، پس می‌کشید.  
چشم از پاهاش می‌گیره و نگاهی به دور و برش می‌کنه.   
جایی که از شهر خداحافظی می‌کنه.  
جایی که براش، شروع پایان‌هاست، اینجا بود که گذشته دستش رو از روی گلوش برمی‌داشت.

ماه نقره‌ای، روی بستر مخملی دریاچه دراز کشیده بود و خنکای آب لابه‌لای حفره‌هاش در جریان بود.  
نسیم آروم و ملایم، موج‌های کوچیکی رو روی سطح آب به وجود می‌آورد که نقش‌هایی که اکلیل‌های براق روی آب تشکیل داده بودن رو به‌هم میزد.  
جای خواب ماه رو ناراحت کرده بود و شب‌بو، به لجبازی اون‌ها می‌خندید.  
صدای جیرجیرک‌ها موسیقی پس زمینه بود و قدم‌های بی‌صدای اون دو نفر، اوج آهنگ.  
رقص پر از عشوه‌ی بید مجنون با این موسیقی و چرخش و چرخش بی‌انتهاش و دلدادگی‌های پنهانی نیلوفر جا خوش کرده‌ی زیر نور ماه.

"زین، خوبی؟"

دختر نگران می‌پرسه. هنوز هم براش تشخیص دادن حالات زین سخته. که بفهمه کی حالش خوبه، کی بده. کی زنده‌س و کی در حال مرگه.  
بدنش رو مماس با زین می‌کنه و به قدم زدنشون کنار دریاچه ادامه میدن.

"خوبم. فقط یکم برام همه‌چی سخته. عجیبه. حس می‌کنم معلقم. یعنی گذشته ولم می‌کنه؟"

می‌دونست که اینطور نیست. حتی اگر از تمام گذشته و خاطراتش جدا میشد، باز هم یک تجربه بود که تا آخر گریبان‌گیرش بود. راحتش نمی‌ذاشت.  
به یاد تموم اون اقدام‌های خودکشیش افتاد. همونایی که اگه لیام نبود و به موقع نمی‌رسید، تا الان خودش رو راحت کرده بود. لیامی که وقتی بدن بی‌جون زین رو پیدا کرد، جون از تنش رفت و روی سرامیکای حموم سقوط کرد.  
این از اون موقع‌هایی بود که بغضش گرفت.  
سرجاش ایستاد و دخترک اینبار فهمید.  
دستش رو دور زین حلقه کرد و زیر گوشش زمزمه کرد و بعدش عقب‌گرد کرد.

"امشب تموم میشه خورشیدِ سردم. همش نه. اما تموم میشه و راحت میشی. بیا از ریشه بکن این درخت کرم زده‌رو. باهم. من کنارتم. نگرانتم. طاقت بیار امشبو."

زینِ آروم گرفته زیر نور مهتاب، چشم می‌دوزه به چشم‌انداز دریاچه‌ی سرمه‌ای رنگ و گوش‌هاش، صدای قدم‌های آشنا رو تشخیص میده.   
حالا چشم‌هاش رو می‌بنده و ادامه‌ش رو از حفظ تجسم می‌کنه.  
نزدیک شدن اون بو و گرما رو توی خاطرش ثبت می‌کنه و وقتی که چشم‌هاش رو باز کرد، وجود لیامش رو به حافظه بلند مدتش می‌فرسته.

"سلام."

لیام میگه و دلش شور امشبو می‌زنه. چشم‌هاش نگرانه و قلبش یکی در میون تند می‌زنه.  
و تنها وقتی آروم شد که زینش بهش لبخند زد.  
خیلی وقت بود این صحنه‌رو ندیده بود. مثل بهار بود وسط برف و بوران زمستون.

چشم‌های اشکی لیام، حرف رفتن رو توی چشم‌های خیس زین خوندن.   
بوی رفتن رو حس کردن.  
و لیام فهمید که این رابطه رو به سقوطه.

و وقتی که زین توی بغلش با لبخند، گریه رو سر داد، دید که اون رشته‌هایی که بینشون بود، در حال از هم گسستنه.  
و دید که اون ریسمان امید از دستش سُر خورد و افتاد ته دره.  
و هیچوقت جرئتش رو پیدا نکرد که از زین، یک فرصت دیگه بخواد.

توی آغوش هم دیگه، اشک‌ها ریخته شد.  
دست‌هاشون محکم‌تر دور هم پیچیده شد و نفس‌هاشون تندتر روی شونه‌ی همدیگه نشست.

اونا هیچوقت شرایط بد رو پشت سر نذاشتن، چون هیچ‌وقت برنگشتن به اون عشق و بوسه‌ها و نوازش‌ها.  
چون نفهمیدن که زندگیشون بر اساس اون‌ها می‌چرخید.

و خاموشی‌ها در واقع نغمه‌های در سینه زنجیر شده‌ای بود که هیچ‌گاه بیرون ریخته نشدن و سکوتِ آواهایی بودن که زین، کلمه به کلمه‌شون رو با قطره‌های اشکش یادداشت کرد و بهشون زندگی، معنی و نوا داد،   
اما خب، همیشه خاموش موندن.

پس برای آخرین ریتم خاموش،  
لیام دست به قلم شد.

Depend On It: Liam Payne


	25. جنگ و آخرین خاطره ها

[تو چه آسوده و بی‌باک خرامی به برم،  
آه، می‌ترسم ،آه.]

آخرین قلمو و اسپری رو توی کارتن کرمی رنگ می‌ندازه و بعدش با چسب درش رو محکم می‌کنه.  
پاهاش رو روی حجم لباس‌های پخش شده روی زمین می‌ذاره و بی‌توجه بهشون، از اتاق بیرون میره و کارتن به دست از راه‌پله چوبی بیرون میره و کارتن رو پیش بقیه اون.ها می‌ذاره.   
روی زمین گذاشت و کمرش رو صاف کرد.  
سرش دور تا دور خونه چرخید و لب‌های خشکی زده‌ش به لبخند تلخی باز شد.  
خاطره‌ها می‌رفتن و می‌اومدن و بدون اینکه بفهمن به روح و قلب رنجور زین ضربه می‌زدن و اشکش رو در می‌آوردن.  
خاطره.هایی از دوران بچگی و چشم‌گذاشتن.های پر از خنده. و مخلوط صدای نرم سوختن چوب توی شومینه و بوی شیرین وانیل و پرتقال.

[پوپکم! آهوکم!   
چه نشستی غافل؟  
کز گزندم نرهی، گرچه پرستار منی.]

هجوم سنگین‌تر و سهمگین.تر سیل خاطرات رو روی شونه‌ها و قفسه سینه‌ش حس می‌کرد. اونقدری زیاد که روی زمین سرد نشست و قطره‌ی اشک بی‌پناهش لابه‌لای لب‌های کش اومده‌ش گم و گور شد و شوریش مرهمی شد برای زخم‌های سرباز روحش.  
مژه‌های گره خوردش، براش یادآور خاطرات آکنده با غم و شادی و اشک و لبخند شدن.  
و حالا تمام اون‌ها چه خوب، چه بد، داشت ازش گرفته می.شد.   
وسط میدون جنگ ایستاده بود و تنها ذره‌های خاک ته حلقش می‌نشستن. هاج و واج مونده بود و هیچ کاری از دستش بر نمی‌اومد.   
حس یک فرد لال رو داشت که به اندازه هزار سال فریاد توی گلوش جمع شده بود اما تنها کاری که می‌تونست بکنه، نگاه کردن بود.  
فشار تحمیل شده‌ای که روش بود، فرصت نفس نمی‌داد.   
مستقیم قلبش رو نشونه می‌گرفت و از تپش می‌انداختش.  
فشار زیادی که از نبود لیام و بدتر از اون، حرکت غیر منتظره.ش نصیب زین شده بود.  
زینی که عصبانیت از بچگی درونش ریشه داشت و لیامی که به این آتیش دامن زد.

[پس ازین دره‌ی ژرف،  
جای خمیازه‌ی جادو شده‌ی غار سیاه،  
پشت آن قله‌ی پوشیده ز برف،  
نیست چیزی، خبری.  
ور تو را گفتم چیز دگری هست، نبود.  
جز فریب دگری.]

تریشا با تار موهای سفیدی که خیلی بیشتر از قبل بودن، با چشم‌هایی که اشک خیلی وقت بود توشون لونه کرده بود، با دست‌های چروکی که به لرزش افتاده بودن، مشغول جمع‌آوری خونه‌ای بود که تمام لحظه‌های عمرش رو اونجا ساخته بود.  
به زینی نگاه کرد که طی این دو هفته، از وقتی که ماجرا براش روشن شده بود، حتی یک کلمه هم صحبت نکرد.   
ولی دید که درخت نفرت و کینه و خشمش، داره ریشه‌های عمیق میزنه و هر آن ممکنه دامن یکی رو بگیره و بعدش زندگیش سیاه و خاموش بشه.

[من از این غفلت معصوم تو، ای شعله‌ی پاک،  
بیشتر سوزم و دندان به جگر می‌فشرم.  
منشین با من،   
با من، منشین.]

در طول این دو هفته، دو هفته بعد از این که لیام و پدرش مالک خونه زین و مادرش شدن، زین لیام رو ندید. نه توضیحی شنید و نه کسی از این بُهت درش آورد.   
فقط طی یک تصمیم ناگهانی، پرتره لیام رو پاره کرد و وقتی که هنوز تیکه‌های کاغذ کاهی روی هوا معلق بودن، زیرشون چرخید و چرخید و بعد آخرین چیزی که به خاطرش می‌اومد،   
برهنه بیدار شدن روی تخت یک ناشناس بود.  
غده سرطانی خشمش در حال رشد بود و حتی خودش هم متوجه این موضوع نبود.

[تو چه دانی که چه افسونگر و بی‌پا و سرم؟  
تو چه دانی که پس هر نگه ساده‌ی من،  
چه جنونی، چه نیازی، چه غمیست؟]

از روی زمین سرد بلند شد و از راه پله بالا رفت. سکوتش از همیشه پرصدا تر بود و خاموشی پسر خورشیدی، از همیشه سوزان‌تر.

"زین؟"

صدای آروم و نازک مادرش اومد. شنید و بی‌اهمیت به سمت پنجره با پرده‌ی حریر رفت زل زد به غروب دلگیر غمزده‌ی نارنجی رنگ. 

"زین؟"

تریشا نزدیک شد و باز هم چشمش به پسری افتاد که باد و حریر محاصره‌ش کردن و هنوز هم شلوار بلند آبیش تا زیر پاهاش میاد. اما جوابش رو نمی‌داد حالا که امروز وقت رفتن بود تریشا نیاز داشت که باهاش حرف بزنه.

"زین جوابمو بده دارم باهات صحبت می.کنم!"

و ناگهان زینی که قرمزیِ خورشید توی چشم‌هاش دمیده شده بود و رنگ خون گرفته بود برگشت.  
برگشت و بعد از اون تمام کلماتش با داد ادا شدن. 

[یا نگاه تو، که پر عصمت و ناز  
بر من افتد، چه عذاب و ستمی‌ست؟  
دردم این نیست ولی،  
دردم این است که من بی‌تو دگر،  
از جهان دورم و بی‌خویشتن‌ام.]

ولی اما توی اون میدون جنگ، وقتی که هزارتا بمب شیمیایی توی سینه‌ی زین ته‌نشین شده بود، وقتی موج صدها خمپاره لابه‌لای رگ‌های مغزش پیچیده شده بود، وقتی نفس نبود و هوا نبود،   
گلوله‌ای از سمت خودی میره و جا خوش می‌کنه توی قلب همرزم آرومش.

و در انتها می‌فهمه که اون گلوله، از تفنگ خودش خارج شده بود.

وقتی جر و بحث بین زین و مادرش بالا گرفت، زین یادش نمیاد که چه حرف‌هایی بینشون رد و بدل شد. توی چه موقعیتی بودن و حتی ساعت چند بود.  
و تنها چیزی که یادش می‌اومد، دست خودش بود که روی سینه ی مادرش خوابیده بود و فشار کوتاهی که وارد کرده بود.

بعدها بهش گفتن که مادرش از پله‌ها لیز خورده بود و بعدش هیچ‌وقت بیدار نشد.

[پوپکم! آهوکم!  
تا جنون فاصله‌ای نیست از این جا که منم!  
مگرم سوی تو راهی باشد.  
چون فروغ نگهت.  
ورنه دیگر به چه کار آیم من، بی‌تو؟  
چون مرده‌ی چشم سیهت.]

بعد از این ماجرا بود که زین، دست به دامان لیام شد تا دکترش باشه. که از تلاش‌های مکررش برای خودکشی نجاتش بده. که بهش یادآوری کنه که اون فشار آخر رو زین وارد نکرد و پله‌ی لیز باعثش بود.

و زین آخرین باری که سر به اون خونه‌ی چوبی زد، زمانی بود که تبدیل به برجی شده بود که لیام توش سکونت داشت.

[منشین اما با من، منشین.  
تکیه بر من مکن،   
ای پرده‌ی طناز حریر.  
که شراری شده‌ام.  
پوپکم! آهوکم!  
گرگ هاری شده‌ام.]


	26. خداحافظی و آخرین حقیقت ها

خداحافظی‌ها همیشه غم‌انگیز بودند.  
وجودشون از اشک پر شده و قطره قطره ذوب می‌شن تا به پایان برسن.  
خداحافظی‌ها،   
خورشید گرفتگی‌ای هایی بودن که سایه ماه تیره و تارشون کرده بود.  
خداحافظی‌ها،   
حال بد بودن و حال بد. نغمه‌ی سوزناک بودن و چشم‌های تر.   
غنچه‌ی یخ‌زده بودن و ابر‌های پاره شده.

خداحافظی،   
بغض و لبخند زین بود و خداحافظی،  
دل نکندنِ دلِ غمناک لیام بود.

زین، خیلی وقت بود که تصمیم به رها شدن گرفته بود. تصمیم به سقوط و بعد از اون زندگی دوباره.   
تصمیم گرفته بود که زنجیرهای زنگ زده گذشته رو پاره کنه و رو به افق حرکت کنه.   
دست از غرق شدن توی باتلاق حال برداره و تو سری خوردن از دست زندگی رو به پایان برسونه.  
و تنها چیزی که احتیاج داشت، یه دست بود، یه هول بود، یه کمک بود.

دخترک مشکی پوش چراغ راه زین و تلنگرش شد.   
اونو از خودش نجات داد و بعد از مرهم گذاشتن رو زخم‌هاش، دوباره زین رو به دست خود جدیدش سپرد.

با اینکه زین خوشحال بود از این پا گذاشتن روی اسکلت‌های مسموم گذشتش،   
اما حالا که با جفت دستاش دست‌های لیام رو محکم‌تر از همیشه گرفته بود،   
حالا که هنوز هم لبخند روی لب‌هاش شکوفه زده بود و صورتش بهاران بود، ولی بازهم بغض آزاردهنده‌ای سیم خاردار شده بود توی گلوش و خراش می‌داد و بالا و پایین میشد،   
حالا که از چشم‌هاش عشق می‌چکید روی دست‌های قفل شدشون و خیسشون می‌کرد؛  
تمام وجود لیام فهمید که زینِ همیشه غمگین، هنوز هم غمگینه.  
که همه می‌دونن زینِ مصمم به رفتن، دلش هنوز پیش چشم‌های قهوه ایه.

"زین.."

لیام دلش می‌خواست به اندازه همه این مدتی که حرف نزدن و تنها داد بود که از حنجره‌هاشون خارج می‌شد، حرف بزنه.  
انگار مغزش تازه داشت تجزیه و تحلیل می‌کرد اتفاقی که قرار بود بیوفته رو.   
داشت می‌فهمید و قلب هراسونش گوشه سینش کز کرده بود و دستاش رو روی سرش گذاشته بود.   
می‌خواست حرف بزنه اما خالی بود.  
می‌خواست حرف از نرفتن بزنه اما شرمش میشد.  
می‌خواست حرف از موندن و دوباره ساختن بزنه،   
اما سکوت کرد.

نسیم تندتر از دقیقه‌های قبل می وزید و موج‌های دریاچه‌ی کوچیک، بزرگتر شده بودن.   
ماه کامل، در حال گریه بود و ستاره‌هاش دورش جمع شده بودن تا دلداریش بدن.  
شب بوها بغض کرده بودن و شبنم نشسته روی سبزه‌ها نشون از اشک‌های بی‌شمارشون می‌داد.

زین داشت می‌رفت.  
می‌رفت و الان وقت خداحافظی بود.

دختر وسایل زین رو که تنها شامل یک کوله پشتی بود رو داخل ماشین برده بود و همونجا مونده بود تا زین و لیام تنها باشن.  
اما نگاهش بهشون بود و دلش برای جفتشون می‌سوخت.

"کجا میری زین؟ بمون. درستش می‌کنیم."

صدای بم لیام که آغشته به بغض بود به گوش زین رسید و فکر دلتنگی برای این صدا زین رو تا مرز جنون برد.

"کجا بمونم لیامم؟ همه‌ی پُلا شکسته. فقط یه ویرونه باقی مونده. نفس نمونده اینجا. هممون داریم خفه می‌شیم تو این بی‌هوایی."

زین گفت و همزمان سر انگشت‌هاش، نرمی پوست صورت لیام رو به جون خریدن.   
تمام غمش، دلتنگی بود.  
دلتنگی برای ذره به ذره تن مردش.   
برای هرم داغ و تبدار چشم‌هاش و برای نفس کشیدن توی هوایی که لیامش زنده بود.

"خداحافظ ماهِ سفیدم."

حقیقت این بود که وقتی زین آخرین بوسه رو روی لب‌های لیام کاشت، زمزمه‌ی 'همیشه دوستت خواهم داشت'ش روی تنه درخت‌ها حک شد و لیام تا آخر عمرش اون رو از یاد نبرد.

و وقتی که لب‌های خشک زین جدا شد از لب‌های خیس از اشک لیام،   
**سیگار** های بعد از سکسی وجود نداشت و تنها **مرهم** زین، خودش شد و **خاموشی** مطلق از زندگیش رخت بست و **خاطرات** و گذشتش دست از خفه کردنش برداشتن و **حقیقت** زندگیش شد اهمیت دادن به خودش.

آخرین صحنه،  
قدم‌های زین سمت آینده بود میون رقص بید مجنون و تنها، نگاه کردن لیام میون سوختن ستاره‌هاش.


End file.
